


Bad Boy

by A_to_B_and_C



Series: EXOVERSE GAIDEN [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Teaching professor Baekhyun, Top/Bottom Versatile Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, appareances are different from what it actually is, camboy chanyeol, not much other tags or disclaimers, obviously smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_to_B_and_C/pseuds/A_to_B_and_C
Summary: Baekhyun lived his life peacefully and wasn't exactly looking for anything in particular to spice his days.However, BadLoey61 could be a nice distraction.Way too nice and pleasant to look at.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: EXOVERSE GAIDEN [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968334
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back (more or less)! with a short short fic part of a "new series" let's say like this!  
> Actually, as you probably may know EXOVERSE follows all EXO's songs in chronological order.  
> However, that leave out all the collaborations, duets and solo (non album) songs which was... a pity.  
> So I decided to start a "side chronicle" of those!  
> Welcome to first fic of "Side EXOverse": original title would be BAD GIRL by Henry feat. Chanyeol but it got a bit shifted to adapt to the story. The song dates back to July 2014.  
> Please stay safe and take care! Enjoy <3

Baekhyun was so tired of his work those days.

He was so willing to go out and hang with his friends but that weekend all of them seemed to be unavailable.

Baekhyun was _officially_ pissed off at it, but there wasn't much he could do about that... and he wasn't in the right mood of going out alone.

He simply felt like staying at home and enjoy a _different_ evening.

Different in the sense that instead of watching Netflix as usual, he decided to play some videogames a bit before considering if going to bed or not, when a random advertisement on one of the chats he usually went to, popped up, making him frown.

" _Why going to those expensive strip clubs if you can have your own personal show any time you want? Come visit our site, we have all you are looking for_ " the advertisement stated and Baekhyun usually wouldn't give it much thought because... why would he be interested in the first place?

However, that night, something made him click on the advertisement, curiosity getting over him.

And maybe also a bit arousal since it was a while since last time Baekhyun had even simply a one-night stand and that evening at home left him with an unsolved taste on his tongue.

Reason why he started lazily browsing through all the different _proposals_ that there were on the site, mainly fancams and amateur porn videos and he was about to close his browser since nothing apparently seemed to fancy him enough when the thumbnail of a video made him almost choke and click on it immediately.

It was with a nice, tall bulky guy, shirt half opened on his torso and... holy heavens, he was exactly Baekhyun's type.

Slightly longer hair, dark brown or black the light wasn't clear enough to understand properly, glowing honey like skin, big eyes and adorable big ears.

What Baekhyun totally didn't expect instead was his low, deep voice when the video started suddenly, making him jolt on his chair.

"It's such a pleasure seeing still people watching my cams this late at night. You are really some nasty fellows" the voice stated lowly and Baekhyun bit his bottom lip interested, and not only in the voice.

The man had his hand in his jeans, slightly open, showing his bright yellow boxer that outlined pleasantly his thick and hard erection, thing that distracted Baekhyun more than the whole _nasty fellow_ description.

He couldn't stop staring for how strange it could be since he wasn't usually into looking at other people masturbate or something like that.

However, that handsome stranger...

Baekhyun clicked his tongue trying to refocus on reality thinking about was happening.

The user ID in the chat he opened was _BadLoey61_ which meant nothing on the name of the guy and for sure nothing on his age because Baekhyun was damn sure that the boy didn't have that many years to be 1961 his birth year.

Judging like that, the man had more or less same age as Baekhyun.

Probably few years younger.

"It's always so exciting imagining who there's on the other side of the screen. Boys, girls... only curious eyes..." the man continued, moving his hand slowly on his own erection and stroking it again, making Baekhyun bite his lips again, frowning.

On the right side of the screen there was a text chat flooding with comments on how handsome the stranger was, how much the viewers were aroused and what they would like him to do to them.

"No, _babe_ , I won't step on you. Nor now nor never... this is meant to be pleasant for both. And it doesn't seem but I'm taller and bulkier than you may think. I would definitely _crush_ you" Chanyeol breathed lowly reading the same comments Baekhyun was reading too and while the whole thing should be horrible and Baekhyun should flee the simple idea, he was... aroused.

The way _BadLoey61_ said the last part of the sentence made him shiver, erection getting thicker.

And only in that moment Baekhyun's stare wandered on other things about that man, including how buff were his arms and, heavens, Baekhyun wasn't exactly sexually repressed nor way too lacking, but the only thing he could think of was that man lifting him up and fucking him against a wall.

"Oh, holy fuck" Baekhyun whispered feeling his cheeks getting warmer but he didn't make any gesture to turn off the computer or going away from it.

No, no...

He stayed there and watched that unknown, stranger handsome and stunning man jerking off while calling his watchers _cutie peeking babies_.

And Baekhyun was so ashamed that he wanted to turn it off, but his arousal kept him there.

Until the very end.

"Did you enjoy yourself with me tonight? Aren't you happy that I was with you and we could jerk off together? It was almost like I was there with you..." _BadLoey61_ whispered near the camera and Baekhyun was still agape and so hard in his trousers that he couldn't explain what was happening.

Because _what the actual fuck?_

He never got that hard only by _watching_ someone jerking off.

"Until next time then? Up to now it was your favourite buff boy _BadLoey61_ " the man concluded waiving at the camera and turning it off, black screen returning Baekhyun's embarrassed face.

Yet not so embarrassed not to go to the bathroom and masturbate too thinking about how beautiful that man was.

When he came back though and he clicked on the _follow_ button on _BadLoey61_ ’s page, an announcement about monthly fees to support the camboy popped out. It was a sort of patreon subscription more than something coming directly from the website but Baekhyun was a bit perplexed.

Did he really want to spend money on that?

Baekhyun usually always was thoughtful with his money so for that night it let the thing slip like a mistake of a night, without giving it too much attention.

However, after ten days more or less, his mind went there again, and he tried to understand better the whole mechanism behind that site.

Baekhyun was an IT teaching professor at Seoul University so he knew way too well how not to get scammed or getting into something illegal or dangerous due to some fishy sites.

The site seemed to be innocent enough, actually.

For free one could see small videos like what Baekhyun saw before, jerking off without any pretence or small plays with objects mainly.

If one wanted more, they could simply or join the site and with a monthly fee having access to a certain amount of contents too.

Or subscribe directly to their _favourite cam_ page, giving them almost all the money for the fee.

It was more or less 80-20 for them.

That though, gave the subscribers access to all the contents relating to that page and the possibility, upon acceptance of the fancam account owner, of having a private chat and obviously a private show.

Baekhyun groaned lowly scrolling through all the accounts that existed in their site and there were like _a lot_.

And for all tastes.

Not only guys or girls, transgender or non-binary people, but also all the kinks that could come to Baekhyun's mind and so much more.

Just to mention a few, BDSM, furry, spanking, fisting, choking and water sports.

Really _everything_.

Baekhyun was kind of ashamed to see all of those because he had some things on his own but not that many and for sure not so extreme.

And when he was considering giving it a try deciding if join the site or simply _BadLoey61_ ’s channel, a small icon popped up on the screen.

_BadLoey61 is live! Watch it now!_

Baekhyun's hand moved even without thinking, clicking on the small icon, opening up the chat.

"Hey babies, welcome back to my channel. How y’all doing today? Horny enough to spend some time with me?" _BadLoey61’s_ voice came low and deep as the previous time and Baekhyun relaxed his back on the back of the chair, watching the guy talking about how he missed his viewers and "did you grow in numbers? Uh, should I feel honoured and reward you babies?".

Baekhyun wanted to facepalm so bad because this _BadLoey61_ guy’s sentences were so clichéd and so damn obvious that they made Baekhyun cringe but in the meantime, he couldn't stop watching it, way too enthralled by the young man.

Baekhyun also got an idea about what that _bad_ was in front of the nickname though, since the guy promoted this _bad guy_ aura around him.

And this time cam was more or less the same, just him talking about how pleased he was in seeing them again and letting them see his naked torso while he jerked off, precum staining and glistering pleasantly on his toned abs.

This time though, Baekhyun touched himself too while watching it and came so suddenly and so pleasantly when the man breathed off a soft " _I know you are touching yourself too. Are you enjoying it? Wish you could come while sitting on my laps mixing your load with mine_ " that definitely pushed Baekhyun over the edge.

And it was so damn arousing that Baekhyun wanted again to slap himself.

"Thanks for sticking along today too, _sweethearts_. I had a long day and as my patreons probably know already I'm kinda having difficulties with my university fees at the moment so, yeah. Not my best moment recently, but being with you all is... the best. Love you and see you next time" _BadLoey61_ said concluding the small live and Baekhyun felt a bit weird.

First because, if he was in university must be younger, _way_ younger than Baekhyun.

Second, maybe he did that because he needed money and what's better than using that beautiful body to earn some?

Baekhyun hummed deeply, thinking on what he wanted to do about that.

He could ignore it and pretend he never saw any _BadLoey61_ ’s fancams.

Or register to the site and have access to everyone’s content but no options of getting closer to _BadLoey61_ more than a regular user.

Or... He could sign up directly only to his page.

Baekhyun realized that he wasn't interested in other people or pages.

Only to that buff, smug smiled guy.

And before inhaling deeply and using one of his virtual cards, he subscribed on _BadLoey61_ ’s page, becoming like that a sort of patreon.

What he didn't expect though, was receiving immediately a DM from him.

From BadLoey61: _Hey_ BabyB _, thank you for subscribing! Your support means a lot, especially in this moment! Hope we will get along! Let me know if you have any preference. Every Friday I pick up one of the patreons’ requests and try to fulfil it in my next vid._

The message was cute and Baekhyun hummed shortly typing off a short reply.

To BadLoey61: _I'm new here actually so I don't know exactly how things work. Just liked your cams and decided to show some support. I'll think about it, though._

He didn't expect a reply, especially because the first message was out of courtesy, probably seeing that _BadLoey61_ was online when Baekhyun subscribed to his page and received the notification.

However, another reply came.

From BadLoey61: _oh a newbie? Usually this place is filled with old men and jerks who are here since forever. You could bring some fresh air to my videos then! I'm curious to know about your interests and kinks._

Baekhyun frowned shortly, not immediately processing what that request could mean but still being quite interested in that boy.

Baekhyun wondered which university he went to, how old was he and if someone ever harassed him while being on that site.

"You are not his father and he's not one of your students. What are you even thinking about?" Baekhyun thought shrugging his shoulders but moving again his fingers over his keyboard and typing away another reply.

To BadLoey61: _not much to be interested, actually. I'm pretty boring myself... Sorry to let down your expectations, boy._

As soon as he sent it, he almost regretted it because, _damn, Byun_.

He had one chance and threw it away like that?

Instead _BadLoey61_ replied immediately, way more amused than expected.

From BadLoey61: _all the fanciest types say that they are boring. The ones who praised themselves for being super open to everything usually are the most banal ones. Now you got me interested, BabyB. Too bad I have to go... Catch you later? Tonight maybe? I might do a live around... Ten? Sounds good to you?_

And woah... Baekhyun felt immediately all his blood going to his dick, feeling it throb and pressing slightly with his hand on it.

It took so few.

Just a couple of words and that _BadLoey61_ had already his way with Baekhyun.

Not that he minded much actually.

To BadLoey61: _Why not? I'll be watching it. Enjoy your day._

He typed quickly but as soon as he sent it, the reply came too.

From BadLoey61: _I know you would say so. I'll think of something to entertain you,_ BabyB _. Bye bye~_

Baekhyun was perplexed but on his lips there was a small smile, way more amused and interested than what he wanted to admit.

And he was scrolling on _BadLoey61_ ’s page checking his older videos and realizing that he was on the site for one year more or less, when his phone rang attracting his attention.

On the screen there was his cousin's ID, blinking in white and Baekhyun groaned lowly before replying.

He liked his cousin.

A lot.

However, when he called him it meant that he had a favour to ask.

"Hyung! What's up?" Sehun's voice came from the phone and Baekhyun replied quickly that he was fine.

"I know you hate it, but please I have a favour to ask!" Sehun continued and Baekhyun hummed shortly, waiting for him to speak up again.

"I have a friend who has to take an IT exam even though it's not his curriculum. Could you please help him out? He's studying as interior designer..." Sehun continued and Baekhyun clicked his tongue annoyed.

One of the things he hated most was giving lessons outside his work to lazy asses who didn't want to study enough during their regular classes.

But Sehun knew how to be persuasive enough and in the end Baekhyun accepted at least simply meet him to understand what kind of person he was.

They settled the appointment for the following week and Sehun thanked him again after hanging up and leaving Baekhyun thinking.

It felt weird but he shrugged his shoulders not minding the sensation too much.

He regularly took his lessons, rated some exams and then went back home, preparing for that evening.

Baekhyun felt quite interested yet worried on the whole thing.

Especially since he felt that weirdly attracted to _BadLoey61_.

And since he said that he would think of _something to entertain_ Baekhyun.

As promised, at ten, he connected and neither one minute later, he got the notification that _BadLoey61_ was online and doing a live.

Almost like he waited for him.

Even though Baekhyun shrugged immediately his shoulders.

It couldn't be...

Baekhyun clicked on it and _BadLoey61_ appeared in all his handsomeness, hair dripping wet and no upper wear, only sweatpants.

Baekhyun's mouth went dry instantly, lips parting in awe, stare roaming on that Greek god-like figure.

He was... stunning.

Heavens knew how much Baekhyun would pay for being able to touch and lick those abs.

"Hi babies and welcome to tonight's live. How was your day today? Ah, I know I'm spoiling you recently right...? So many lives and appearances you almost start to get tired of seeing my face?" he asked chuckling but on his face there was a smug smile and as immediate reply the chat was flooded with comments like "no buff boy we love you" or "never leave us" and other idiocies like that that made Baekhyun huff, shaking his head.

"Well, well tonight's show is dedicated to a new patreon so y’all better thank them for this" _BadLoey61_ continued, smirking toward the camera and heavens, Baekhyun's breath stopped for a second.

He knew so well how to arouse people.

And Baekhyun didn't think it was only because he was around for more than one year.

It had to be some kind of natural talent.

And despite everything, he felt quite honoured to be mentioned so bluntly in front of other followers that were... quite a bit, since _BadLoey61_ seemed to be quite famous on that site.

"Let's see together if my new patreon enjoys it enough?" _BadLoey61_ added, leaning down and removing his sweatpants, remaining with nothing else.

Because under them there was... nothing.

Apart from a pretty big, thick cock that got Baekhyun hard and wanting.

His first thought was for sure... how would it be to _ride_ it?

Baekhyun was fine both being the receiving and the giving end of a couple, but with a dick like that, he was more than willing to bottom.

He pressed his hand against his own erection, biting down his bottom lip, stare not leaving _BadLoey61_ ’s figure who started to speak again, hand reaching his own erection too, starting to stroke it, slowly.

His erection was already half-hard and there were some precums beads glistering on the tip, probably from a previous activity before starting the live.

"Dear new patreon, if there's something you want to share with me, us... Something that you want me to do for you as welcome to my page, please do tell. I'm sure others are more than happy to know what you think too" _BadLoey61_ continued, voice getting lower, that deep tone that immediately got Baekhyun.

And Baekhyun was so enthralled that for a moment he forgot he was talking about him?

_Obviously_.

Especially when all Baekhyun's focus was simply on how _BadLoey61_ ’s fingers gripped gently around his own erection and stroked it leisurely, precum beads forming copiously on the tip, seeing it thickening and throbbing under the leisure strokes.

Baekhyun was... in a sort of trance.

But when he came up from it, he bit his bottom lip moving his fingers on the keyboard, humming in thought.

What could he ask to _BadLoey61_ that he hasn't done yet for any other of his subscribers?

Something that would make him surprised and _bring fresh air_ to his channel?

Baekhyun inhaled deeply before finally typing something in, even though he knew that in the flood of comments coming from the others patreons who were asking him other things, it would probably get lost.

But he wanted to try it, nevertheless.

Like letting him know that he was there as promised.

Even though probably he was giving too much attention to something that _BadLoey61_ said out of kindness and that he did with all new patreons and that didn't make Baekhyun _special_ in any way.

It was only a way to make him continue spending money and being his patreon.

Baekhyun knew it.

He was fully aware of it.

But still he decided to give it a try.

" _You are such a tease, boy. And I'd like you to show me how you finger yourself? I can feel it that despite your handsome and buff self, or how you promote this smug bad boy self of yours, you love also that, right?_ " Baekhyun wrote down, before laying better his back on the chair.

Because he noticed in few videos that in the corner of the small room sometimes it appeared a light blue dildo, mainly by mistake when _BadLoey61_ moved the camera too quickly or not checking his surroundings before moving it around.

And despite that, there was not a single video of him fingering himself or riding that cute baby blue dildo.

_Not a single one_.

Always him playing with himself, pulling out other objects to help him come and simulating penetration, probably to please his subscribers, following their requests, probably having a lot of girls supporters too, and basing on his appearance, on his nickname, it would be more obvious to assume that he would top in an homosexual relation.

But Baekhyun wanted to see more.

Something _different_.

Something that went beyond _BadLoey61_ ’s own expectations.

Always if he would read the comment and decide to pick up Baekhyun's request.

He could see _BadLoey61_ checking on the overflowing comments, but he didn't read Baekhyun's, probably too short and lost in that awfully high number of requests.

_BadLoey61_ proceeded as per usual, touching himself slowly, telling how he liked them, how he knew that they loved what they were seeing and that "he was glad to have such loyal peeking babies".

Baekhyun touched himself a bit too, but not enough to come because for how pleasant it was to see him jerking himself off, he was a bit bitter about his request getting lost.

He really wanted to see him riding that baby blue dildo he saw in few old videos.

And after that _BadLoey61_ greeted his viewers and finished his live, Baekhyun sighed shortly messing his hair up, still feeling like he had a bittersweet taste in his mouth.

He was about to close the tab in which the site was, doing something else to distract himself when some notifications for private chats popped up, making Baekhyun frown, clicking on it.

There were three messages.

Two were from unknown people on the site who asked him to " _stop creeping our adorable BadLoey61 out with your disgusting requests_ ", at which Baekhyun clicked his tongue without even bothering replying nor read them any longer.

The third one though was from _BadLoey61_ himself.

From BadLoey61: _you still here?_

Baekhyun inhaled shortly, typing a quick " _yes, what's up?_ ".

There was an instant of silence in which nothing happened and Baekhyun thought he went away or that he was indeed disgusted by Baekhyun's request and maybe he wasn't into those things and the baby blue dildo wasn't his.

But then a message appeared on the screen.

From BadLoey61: _how did you even get the idea that I like to finger myself?_

The question was easy but didn't let him understand in which state BadLoey61 was.

If he was angry, disgusted, interested...

Baekhyun though decided to reply honestly and if, it was one of the first two options, he would have apologised and never asked him anything similar anymore.

" _I... watched few of your old videos and it came to my attention that you had a baby blue dildo in your room so I thought you liked that too_ " he typed shortly, seeing the letters appearing on the screen.

And as soon as he sent it, BadLoey61 replied with a short " _I see_ ".

Nothing more nothing less.

What was... supposed to mean?

Baekhyun was perplexed, looking at the screen in confusion.

What he meant with _I see_?

Baekhyun didn't even know what to reply so he simply waited for him to add something more, and when after five minutes nothing came he moved his fingers on the keyboard again, ready to apologise and saying that he was going to bed.

However, on the chat appeared a short link.

A live link.

_Private live link_.

From BadLoey61: _spare for me some more time?_

Was the message that came with the invitation and Baekhyun was humming softly, before typing a short " _sure_ " and clicking on the link.

It was in the same room as before, but it wasn't all lighted up as before. The lights were slightly dimed and _BadLoey61_ was sitting on the same chair from before.

"Thanks for accepting" he breathed, biting down his lips, quickly glancing toward the camera, and Baekhyun typing a short " _no prob_ " which was enough to make him understand that he was fine being there in that moment.

"Your observation skills are too good, _BabyB_. Way too good, I didn't realize that it was showing in some of my videos" _BadLoey61_ continued to say, picking up the baby blue dildo, showing it to him and Baekhyun hummed briefly again moving his hands on the keyboard.

To BadLoey61: _if it does bother you, I'll pretend I never noticed it and won't ask you anything similar anymore. Didn't want to embarrass you._

But as soon as _BadLoey61_ read the message, was already shaking fervently his head.

"At all! I'm... used to people thinking that I'm a sort of _alpha_ male, a bad guy hence the nickname, wrecking girls and topping men but I... I am gay. And like also being the receiving end sometimes..." _BadLoey61_ muttered, voice getting lower, red blush reaching his cheeks and making Baekhyun's lips part in awe because... _Woah_.

He was so... _pretty_ , despite being his usual buff self.

Baekhyun for a second wanted to pamper him forever.

"I-I don't mean that I don't like giving too. Because I enjoy it a lot especially if it's a nice petit guy, but I also like something, uhm, _filling_ me up?" _BadLoey61_ continued saying glancing nervously toward the camera and smiling softly almost apologetically.

But Baekhyun's fingers moved on his own on the keyboard.

To BadLoey61: _I don't see the problem then? It's good you like both, since I do too._

And when _BadLoey61_ read the message, blushed softly again, smiling at him.

"T-Then would you like me to, uhm... fulfil your previous request? Or is it too late and you have to go?" _BadLoey61_ asked him and Baekhyun groaned lowly feeling again all his blood going south and typing a quick " _for you I have time_ ".

_BadLoey61_ blushed shortly even if on his lips there was a teasing smirk.

"So eager, _BabyB_? Who would have said?" _BadLoey61_ continued, sitting up from where he was sitting and showing that under his big hoodie he had nothing, naked legs showing underneath it.

He picked up the cam and moved on the bed where he put the cam in a safe place, showing almost all his figure, while his hand picked up something from the blankets showing Baekhyun a bottle of lube.

The room was small, probably a dorm room or something like that, and behind him there were bookshelves full of books, but they were too distant and Baekhyun couldn't distinguish names or titles.

"It's a while since I did something like this..." _BadLoey61_ started saying, blush still decorating his cheeks, and Baekhyun felt even more aroused at the only idea that that handsome guy was doing exactly _that_ especially for him.

Despite that he typed a short " _I don't know why you accepted then_ " and this side of his character, a bit cold and edgy when he feared things and rejection, was probably one of the main reasons why he was still alone.

And why _BadLoey61_ should continue to write him and dedicate him those attentions when Baekhyun was so cold?

Instead, the younger smiled softly at the camera, shaking his head.

"I wonder it too" he breathed making Baekhyun frown but more interested than before.

What the hell was happening?

"But you got me curious, _BabyB_. Because why someone like you, so obviously open minded should come and follow my page, watching my cams?" the boy continued and Baekhyun bit his lips shortly before deciding to be slightly honest too.

" _Maybe because I'm a great fan of bulky handsome guys who can both hold me and being held by me?_ " he wrote down immediately, and it was exactly like that.

He couldn't be any more honest than that.

_BadLoey61_ hummed softly, clicking open the cap of the lube and pouring some on his fingers, glancing toward the camera.

"Well, since I'm tired of people telling me what they want _me_ to do to them, tell me... what would _you_ do to me?" he asked voice low and deep, smearing lube on his fingers even if his stare was fixed on the cam and when the chat was.

Baekhyun groaned lowly, biting his bottom lip but his fingers moved alone on the keyboard, typing off what he would do to that handsome guy...

And as he proceeded typing down basically everything he wanted to do with that guy, touching him, feeling him, fingering him open until he begged Baekhyun to let him come even just once, _BadLoey61_ started fingering himself too, slowly and even though Baekhyun couldn't see everything because he was facing the camera, he could see the effects his words had on him.

One finger became quickly two and suddenly three, _BadLoey61_ letting go an ever deeper and lower tone than usual, making Baekhyun groan lowly and what would he do to hear it for real and not through the audio of his computer.

"You are really going all out for me? How much do you want this too?" _BadLoey61_ breathed, voice getting lower and lower, moving his other hand on his own erection, already hard and throbbing, starting to stroke it and Baekhyun felt like he was experiencing a sort of mystical experience, because everything was way too perfect and that guy was so arousing and so enthralling for Baekhyun that for how much he could feel his own hard on, he simply wanted to see and hear _BadLoey61_ coming and that's it.

" _This isn't even the beginning, boy_ " he typed shortly, making him whimper briefly as he read it and bit his bottom lip.

"Does this mean that we can do this again? That you are not disliking this? It's not disappointing for you?" _BadLoey61_ asked him even if his voice cracked in pleasure starting a faster pace to his own ministrations and Baekhyun clicked his tongue, furiously typing his reply.

" _Disappointing me? You are so much more than I could expect, boy. So beautiful, riding your own fingers and thinking to all the things I would do to you_ " Baekhyun replied, making _BadLoey61_ groan again, quickly glancing toward the camera.

"I bet you would treat me so good, making me come again and again, enough that I wouldn't be able to walk the following day" _BadLoey61_ retorted arching even better his back, thrusting deeper the fingers inside himself, stroking his erection slightly faster than before.

And Baekhyun knew that it was exactly like that.

Because he definitely would.

" _Then would you come for me, babe? You deserve it for tonight since you were man enough to admit that you wanted this_ " Baekhyun wrote down again making _BadLoey61_ muffling down a low chuckle, shaking his head.

"You really are something else. Usually it doesn't work like this. It should be, a-ah, my place to make you come not the contrary" he commented voice breaking in pleasure but Baekhyun's fingers already were tapping on the keyboard.

" _You are so stunning that even simply seeing you come, can affect me so much..._ " Baekhyun wrote quickly and _BadLoey61_ threw his head back, moaning lowly.

"Can I come then? I need it..." Loey61 breathed and more than a normal sentence it really felt like a plea.

And when Baekhyun quickly and shortly granted him his green light, the younger stroke himself faster, riding his own fingers and came so suddenly and with such a deep moan, that Baekhyun for a second thought he would come too, like that without touching himself because he needed his hands to type back at _BadLoey61_.

Who was panting and sweaty due to the orgasm he just had, but glowing basking in pleasure, and his eyes fluttered closed for a second before he could shortly glance toward the camera.

" _You okay?_ " Baekhyun typed shortly and _BadLoey61_ smiled at him nodding and showing a thumb up that was a bit stained of cum.

"It was ages I didn't come so well" Chanyeol let out making Baekhyun chuckle softly and damn if he wanted to have post sex cuddles with him.

Wait… _what?_

Ewww.

Baekhyun never thought of even having cuddles with someone, let alone after sex ones.

Yet there he was wondering how it would be to caress that stranger's hair, kissing the top of his head or his shoulders and so on...

He was screwed.

And _BadLoey61_ was about to speak again when a noise on his side, brought him back to reality.

"I-I have to go! Thanks and sorry for having to flee like this but I... I..." he started saying but Baekhyun was already telling him that there wasn't any problem when _BadLoey61_ hummed briefly, nearing the camera.

"Will there be another chance?" he asked him softly and Baekhyun's reply was immediate.

" _When you see me online, write to me. Promise you won't regret it. And I'll also continue to watch your videos so..._ " Baekhyun wrote and _BadLoey61_ beamed at him, brightly before waiving softly his hand and thanking again Baekhyun for... basically nothing since Baekhyun in the very second he was sure that _BadLoey61_ wasn't online anymore, ran to the bathroom just to jerk himself off so much that he was probably oversensitive.

That guy was too perfect.

Especially for someone like Baekhyun.

A totally different league.

But as long as Baekhyun was _BabyB_ a little bit more... then maybe.

Even if the only thought got Baekhyun a bit sad and that night he went to bed feeling a bit blue, despite the amazing experience he just lived.

Baekhyun was... normal, aside for that experience that happened few times more, especially when _BadLoey61_ wrote him almost every day, every time he saw that Baekhyun was online.

And Baekhyun didn't even dream of refusing the younger, way to enthralled by everything concerning him.

That day though, he woke up in a bad mood and he definitely would need good news, all his work to go as straight as he wasn't, but he suddenly remembered that he had to meet with Sehun and that guy who needed IT lessons.

He groaned lowly, showering and getting ready, putting on regular fit black jeans and a checked shirt. He fixed his glasses on his nose and made his way to the café where he was supposed to meet with Sehun.

Sehun was way taller than him, like a lot, and no one would ever say that they shared some genes or something like that being half cousins, but Baekhyun kinda liked him because he was such a baby and always looking for love and validation from Baekhyun who always tried his best in giving him.

He sat down in the café ordering an ice americano while he waited for Sehun.

Baekhyun didn't know what to expect actually.

He barely knew Sehun's friends or university course mates.

But what _surely_ he did not expect, was seeing him walking in the café with no one but _BadLoey61_.

Baekhyun could recognise him since miles away probably, so used in watching his cams and observing him attentively in all his shapes and hues.

After a week of watching his videos all the evenings and having an _after-show show_ every night, Baekhyun was sure who he was looking at.

And the only thing he could think of was _what the hell_.

Because, ugh, Baekhyun tried not to think about it, focusing on the present moment.

_BadLoey61_ was way taller _and_ bulkier than Baekhyun expected him to be.

His skin was really honey like and his ears absolutely adorable, so much that Baekhyun wanted to pinch them.

He was wearing dark jeans and a white hoodie, making him look really pleasant.

Sehun waived shortly at him, smiling.

"Hyung, you are early! As expected!" he greeted and Baekhyun nodded shortly sipping his ice americano, glancing again toward _BadLoey61_.

He was even taller than Sehun.

Baekhyun felt so short for an instant he found it almost irritating.

"He's Park Chanyeol, the friend I told you about" Sehun stated sitting in front of him and _BadLoey61_ , no, wait, Chanyeol sat there too, smiling at Baekhyun.

"Thanks for your guidance. I'm Park Chanyeol, studying interior design at Seoul University. Nice to meet you" he greeted politely, bowing shortly in front of him and Baekhyun hinted a quick bow too.

"Byun Baekhyun. Sehun's cousin and IT teaching professor at Seoul University" he introduced himself even though it was so strange seeing Chanyeol like that.

He usually was more outgoing, smug, a bit cocky also...

But after all, that was a character that he built up for the cams.

Baekhyun hummed shortly, sipping again on his coffee before glancing toward Sehun.

"Did you already agree on something?" Baekhyun asked him briefly, knowing too well Sehun and knowing that Chanyeol had difficulties with his university fees.

Sehun muttered something way too low for Baekhyun to hear so he glared shortly at him, making him repeat louder.

"For free?" Sehun breathed and Baekhyun groaned lowly glaring at him again.

"Are you for real?" he asked back and when Sehun nodded but before Chanyeol could speak up, Baekhyun spoke again.

"You really are something else. Do you think I have so much time in my hands?" he asked clicking his tongue and shaking his head, but despite his words he knew he would eventually do it for free.

It wasn't the first time it happened.

Sehun was popular for picking up desperate cases.

And after all, Chanyeol was also _BadLoey61_ and having the possibility to spend time with him kind of enthralled Baekhyun.

"However, you are always so cheeky, and I love you, so I'll do it" Baekhyun granted and Sehun beamed at him going to hug him but Baekhyun groaned again pushing gently him away.

"Come on, it's hot and we are in a public place. And you are sweaty... Oh my god. Do you come from the gym? Gross!" Baekhyun groaned again trying again to push him away but he really loved Sehun a lot.

He was like the brother he never had, and it wouldn't be a euphemism stating that Baekhyun would really do everything for Sehun.

"Love you lots, hyung!" Sehun stated before blowing him a kiss and sit down again.

Only in that moment Baekhyun's stare moved again toward Chanyeol.

"Feels like you are stuck with me for a while, Chanyeol-ha" he stated and Chanyeol hummed shortly nodding before bowing again and smiling.

"I'll be in your care, Byun-ssi" he stated shortly but Baekhyun was already shaking his head.

"I'm not even your teacher... No need to be so formal. You have the same age as Sehunnie, right?" he asked him trying to ease the guy and who would ever say that it would come the moment he would reassure the guy whose erotic cams he watched at night to jerk off and relieve some stress?

Baekhyun had to be super careful not to let it slip.

Not because he didn't want people to know he was gay, because that was pretty known already, but not to put Chanyeol in a bad spot or making him feel awkward and so on.

"I... okay. Then, _hyung_?" Chanyeol whispered and, _oh dear lord_ , was that a blush on his cheeks?

No... Baekhyun couldn't do that.

Chanyeol was too adorable for his own good.

"What makes you more at ease, Chanyeol-ha. Please don't worry" Baekhyun assured him again and Chanyeol nodded shortly, smiling sweetly at him and Baekhyun really didn't know what to do with all that duality between cute interior designer Park Chanyeol and smug, cheeky, arousing _BadLoey61_.

Too different.

Like sun and moon.

Day and night.

But in the same handsome man.

Baekhyun was officially screwed.

He cleared his throat shortly, humming in thought before speaking up again.

"Do you want to schedule some appointments already? Want us to exchange emails or Kakaotalk IDs?" Baekhyun asked him shortly and Chanyeol nodded fervently already, taking his phone out from his pocket.

However, to retrieve the device, he had to stretch his legs under the table and accidentally knocked his knee with Baekhyun's, immediately picking up a deeper shade of red.

"I-I am sorry" he stated immediately but Baekhyun chuckled softly shaking his head.

"Breath, boy. It's okay" Baekhyun whispered in reply but Chanyeol's cheeks were still pinkish.

He took his phone out too and shared his contacts with Chanyeol, seeing him smile softly at the screen before moving his stare again on Baekhyun.

"When are you free? Any preferences on the time? I have all lessons in the morning for the next few weeks so..." Baekhyun started saying shrugging his shoulders and Chanyeol hummed softly in thought.

"Maybe in two days, four or five pm would be fine for you?" Chanyeol tried briefly and Baekhyun checked on the calendar on his phone, pinching his bottom lip between his fingers.

"Yeah... Maybe better Friday if that's okay for you and you don't have any party to attend before the weekend" Baekhyun replied, looking again toward Chanyeol and finding his stare already on Baekhyun's face, lips softly parted, cheeks red.

"I-I... Yeah, I mean... No. I don't have anywhere to go so it's okay Friday, _hyung_ " he stated and Baekhyun wanted to coo because Chanyeol was seriously way too cute.

"Perfect then. Any preferred place? Library? Café? Dorm room?" Baekhyun asked again and literally seeing Chanyeol's cheek take fire.

"I-I no... Library is good. The one on the second floor at university..." Chanyeol replied making Baekhyun frown shortly in thought.

"Fine by me" Baekhyun concluded sipping the last bit of his coffee and feeling again Chanyeol's stare on him.

He couldn't get if Chanyeol was interested somehow in Baekhyun or if there was something else.

It wasn't possible though that he recognized him because Baekhyun didn't have any picture of himself in the website where Chanyeol had his small shows.

So there must be something else even though Baekhyun didn't know exactly what.

But he was so damn curious.

And Baekhyun couldn't still believe it when, that night, after he went home and had dinner alone as usual, he logged in and as soon as he logged in, _BadLoey61_ started a live.

Almost like he was waiting for him.

Even though, wasn't Baekhyun getting too attentive on small futile things?

Probably it was just a coincidence.

And even after that, when he invited him _again_ for a private live, it was again nothing but a happening.

Definitely not _BadLoey61_ being interested in him.

Baekhyun carded his fingers through his wet hair after a shower post jerk off due to _BadLoey61_ ’s after-show and hummed in thought.

Would it be better letting Chanyeol know?

It would definitely change things between them...

Both in real life and not.

And Baekhyun was... greedy.

And wanted both _BadLoey61_ ’s company at night, and Chanyeol’s soft attentions during the day.

But was it doable or he would only get himself in troubles?

Obviously without considering that Baekhyun was teaching in the same university Chanyeol attended despite not being one of his teachers.

"Ah, for fuck's sake" Baekhyun groaned, laying in bed and looking at the ceiling.

He was screwed.

Friday arrived way too early and Baekhyun was sorting some books in the library when Chanyeol arrived.

" _Hyung_ " he greeted him, voice low and rich as usual, and Baekhyun smiled shortly at him.

"Let's sit down and see what you are studying so that I can understand what we should work on?" Baekhyun proposed him and Chanyeol nodded shortly, following him in one of the remote corners of the library.

"We will stay here so that even if we speak up, we won’t annoy the other students in need of silence. Mid-terms are near, and we don't want to put any more stress on them, right?" Baekhyun continued even if he realised that Chanyeol was one of those students too.

"So tell me Chanyeol-ha, what plagues you?" he asked him sitting down and fixing his glasses on his nose and Chanyeol sat near him, opening the cover of a small laptop he had with him.

"We don't study much in IT but there's an exam we have to pass on objects programming" Chanyeol started saying showing the program to Baekhyun, making him lean a bit down, closer to him.

Chanyeol smelt like fresh clean laundry, like air and sky and brightness and all those light fabric softeners that made Baekhyun think of just washed laundry.

Baekhyun got even closer because his eyesight was so damn bad, and his shoulders slightly brushed with Chanyeol's, Chanyeol immediately moved away, pushing the laptop toward Baekhyun.

"I'm sorry but my eyesight sucks" Baekhyun apologised even though he felt weird in doing it and... why was he even doing it?

Chanyeol was way too scared of Baekhyun for being it because Baekhyun was a teacher.

There must be something else.

And Baekhyun didn't know if pushing it further or respect whatever limits Chanyeol was putting.

He was about to comment on the program and how they could do, when a girl stopped by their table and smiled at Baekhyun.

“Professor Byun, fancy seeing you here. Can I ask you something I didn't get in today's lesson?" she asked him but Baekhyun shook shortly his head.

"At the moment I'm busy. Please come during scheduled time or maybe next lesson" he replied politely but the girl wasn't happy with the reply, glaring toward Chanyeol.

"I thought you said you didn't do private lesson, sir" she continued and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

"I don't, indeed. Mr. Park is not my lesson's student so I can help him figure out what he needs for his own courses. But I think I don't need you any explanation about this, right?" Baekhyun continued, looking annoyed at her, and she slightly bowed before going away.

Baekhyun clicked his tongue shortly before moving again his stare on Chanyeol and meeting his perplexed stare.

"Maybe library wasn't a good idea..." Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders smiling at him.

"No need to worry, Chanyeol-ha" he retorted immediately but Chanyeol was humming again, shaking his head.

"Next time it will be better meeting in a café or... My room in the dorms?" Chanyeol proposed him making Baekhyun him shortly too, looking at him.

"You sure? I don't mind what people say..." he tried again but Chanyeol shook again his head, more decided than ever.

"You are a professor here and being me from your course or not, it's irrelevant. I don't want your reputation to be questioned in any way. You are already doing me a great favour" Chanyeol explained, seriously, making Baekhyun's eyes grow larger in perplexity before he could shake softly his head but smiling toward him.

"Really... You are over thinking it, Chanyeol-ha. My..." he started saying again but Chanyeol shook his head again, beaming at him.

"It will be also a nice excuse to treat you coffee? Since you are helping me already...." Chanyeol breathed and even if his cheeks were pinker than usual, Baekhyun could recognize a bit of that smugness he always saw in _BadLoey61_.

He let out a soft chuckle before nodding.

"Fine, boy. Choose the place for next time and let's focus here for a while more" Baekhyun concluded but he was relatively happy about that.

It felt strange.

But he shouldn't forget about the fact that he was a professor and Chanyeol a student.

And that that could bring a whole lot of problems.

However, speaking with Chanyeol was easy and he was a great student despite not having a clue about the IT program they were doing.

"Who is exactly your teacher?" Baekhyun asked him after two hours of basically explaining everything from square one and pressing his fingers on his nose, pushing back his glasses, stressed out.

"Mr. Lee?" Chanyeol replied softly, scratching the back of his head and Baekhyun sighed again.

"He's giving you shitty exercises for nothing. I mean it's not relevant and won't help you out in the real life with real problems" Baekhyun groaned lowly, pinching his bottom lip softly in thought.

"I'll bring you something good next time we meet. With that everything will be easier, and it's admitted in Mr. Lee exam so it should be fine for you" Baekhyun continued smiling toward him and Chanyeol blushed softly nodding.

"Thanks. I owe it to you, _hyung_ " Chanyeol breathed in reply but Baekhyun was already shaking his head.

"You don't. It's rare seeing someone so interested in it despite not being your principal subject of studies. And I want to help you out" Baekhyun explained and even before he could add something or Chanyeol could reply, his phone vibrated in his pocket showing his former partner's ID on the screen.

Baekhyun groaned lowly, refusing the call, smiling shortly toward Chanyeol.

"I have to go now, but text me next time you are free so that I can bring you that program" Baekhyun stated picking up his bag and phone and patting shortly on Chanyeol's head, seeing his eyes getting wider in surprise.

Baekhyun was kinda surprised too.

What the hell was he doing?

"Be good, Chanyeol-ha. See ya around" Baekhyun concluded, trying not to feel too awkward, walking away and feeling his cheeks slightly warmer than before.

Why did he pat Chanyeol's head?

He had to remember that despite the fact that he knew that Chanyeol was also _BadLoey61_ , Chanyeol didn't know Baekhyun knew it.

And that warm affection and attraction he felt for Chanyeol weren't good nor meant to be existing...

And Baekhyun had also other problems in that moment.

Including his former boyfriend deciding to call him out of nothing after few months since last time they spoke to each other.

Their breakup was more or less consensual, since his former boyfriend told him that he wasn't in love with him anymore and Baekhyun kinda knew it and wasn't so in love either, so they drifted apart.

Actually they were friends since childhood and Baekhyun knew that things couldn’t work between each other but he still cared about him due to their friendship.

Kim Jaehyuk had more or less his same age and was Baekhyun’s classmate since kindergarten probably.

And after they broke up, Hyuk suddenly stopped contacting him.

Just to start back after few months, asking him to see each other that he missed him and shit like that that Baekhyun came to ignore after the fifth time he called.

And after a while he stopped again.

But then started back every time Hyuk broke up with someone else.

So why starting back in that moment?

Did he break up again with his current boyfriend?

Already?

It was only few months!

Baekhyun inhaled deeply and he was considering if try to call him or not, when his phone screen lighted up again, showing newly the ID.

This time, Baekhyun picked it up.

"Hey, what's up?" he greeted shortly but on the other side of the phone, there were already sobs and Baekhyun already regretted instantly picking up the phone.

He wasn’t good with people crying in front of him, especially not people he still cared about.

And why he was even caring about him that much?

Maybe out of pity since Hyuk wasn’t able to build a proper relationship with nobody and always came back to Baekhyun crying?

“Do you have to pull up this tragedy every time someone leaves you?" Baekhyun asked him a bit coldly and on the other side came a short sigh and another sob.

"You were the only one who truly loved me and cared about me" he breathed and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, pressing his fingers on his nose again.

_And apparently I still do, you jerk. You are like a stupid little brother I can’t do anything but care about_ – Baekhyun thought sighing heavily.

"Please, Hyuk. It's always the same. I do also right now, but not in the same way anymore. My life is different now and I'm not in love with you anymore" Baekhyun stated briefly but Hyuk sighed again making Baekhyun lose his patience.

"Listen, I don't have hours to spend with you and your love delusions every time you break up with someone..." he started saying but Hyuk started crying.

"Please, I don't mind if you don't love me. Please come back with me a bit more" he breathed but Baekhyun shook his head shortly and after the third no, he added also a small lie that hopefully wouldn't do anything bad.

"I've someone else, Hyuk. Stop embarrassing yourself and love yourself more" Baekhyun concluded and only like that he managed to tone him down a bit and to safely conclude the call.

It was hard because Baekhyun didn't have hard feeling on Hyuk and instead he still cared about him... Only not in the boyfriend way?

Simply as a childhood friend he spent a good part of his life with.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply again carding his fingers through his hair.

He just hoped that everything would be fine eventually and Hyuk would really find the person of his life.

Not that he had many hopes for himself either but at least Baekhyun didn't suffer solitude and loneliness as much as Hyuk did and he could manage by himself way better than that.

It took few weeks of regular meetings with Chanyeol, these times in a café as he asked, and brought him the small program he suggested, before something could change what seemed to be a perfect equilibrium but way too fragile to live forever.

Life was always the same, Baekhyun still did his best to teach Chanyeol more and more, and he still watched his shows in the evening.

He started to have a weird relationship with _BadLoey61_.

He always opened a private chat with BabyB, or better Baekhyun.

Sometimes it was to continue with whatever he started during the public live but that he couldn't show to his regular followers because it went off the whole " _I'm the top and want to push you down and pound into you as there's no tomorrow_ ".

It was more similar to " _I want to feel your fingers inside me, stretching me open just to later letting you fuck me hard_ ".

Which was something that apparently only Baekhyun was willing to give him.

However, sometimes it was also chatting about everything, Chanyeol speaking about his university problems, the fact that he didn't speak with his family since forever...

And it was nice, staying there and _listening_ to Chanyeol speaking about his life and what he was living in that period.

Even though Baekhyun couldn't tell him that he was also Mr. Byun, Sehun's uncle and the same one who was giving him private lessons.

Not at all.

Especially not in that moment.

Especially not when one time, _BadLoey61_ mentioned one of his tutors to BabyB, defining him _the most handsome man he ever saw_.

And after that, there was _no fucking way_ that Baekhyun could even mention that matter.

Not that he thought he would be _that handsome tutor_ , because no way.

And because he knew that Chanyeol had few other tutors in calculus and foreign languages.

Just he didn’t want to embarrass Chanyeol in any way.

Maybe the man he was talking about was another teacher in their university and that would put Chanyeol in such a bad spot.

Like... No.

Not if he wanted to help Chanyeol out with exams and continue that weird relationship he built with _BadLoey61_.

So...

So he simply tried his best keeping both identities separated.

It was a warm day and they were sitting in the patio of their regular cafe, Baekhyun teaching him something new and Chanyeol frowning trying to understand what he was saying, when a figure neared them, making them both raise his stares.

It was Hyuk.

"Hyunnie" he greeted him, nickname never forgot since elementary school, and Baekhyun gestured him with his head shortly.

"Hey Hyuk. What are you doing here?" Baekhyun asked him perplexed especially because that wasn't his area and he wasn't fan of discovering new places and shit like that.

"It's him? Your new guy?" Hyuk asked him shortly, head gesturing toward Chanyeol, making Baekhyun frown and shake his head but feeling Chanyeol stiffen near himself.

"What? No! Come on, what's up with you? He's a student and I agreed with giving him lessons" Baekhyun groaned, carding his fingers through his hair and Hyuk let out a bitter chuckle.

"Yeah sure. Which kind of lessons? The same you give online?" Hyuk continued making Baekhyun click his tongue, shaking his head and sit up.

"Listen, I don't know what's up with you and I'm sorry that your love life is shit, but Chanyeol-ha is only a student to whom I'm giving IT lessons. Now will you stop embarrassing me and leave us alone?" he asked him almost hissing and shaking his head shortly, making Hyuk click his tongue in annoyance.

"It's not the end, Hyunnie" Hyuk concluded walking away and Baekhyun inhaled deeply before sitting down again.

"Sorry, Chanyeol-ha. Where were we?" he asked toward Chanyeol who promptly pointed a point on the text book but, not even after five minutes back again in the lesson, Baekhyun realized that Chanyeol was distracted and not listening to him.

"Hey, don't mind Hyuk. He's having a difficult period at the moment..." Baekhyun started saying and Chanyeol hummed shortly biting his lips but his stare was evasive.

"If there's something you want to ask..." Baekhyun continued trying to make him feel at ease and Chanyeol fidgeted shortly with his fingers before looking briefly toward Baekhyun.

"Is he your... boyfriend?" Chanyeol breathed softly, enough that Baekhyun wanted to mess up his hair and hug him, scratching his chin and kissing his cheeks.

_No! Bad Byun… you can’t! Keep you your hands off_ – he reminded himself, even if his fingers were _aching_ to touch Chanyeol’s hair, ears and cheeks.

"No, he's not. We are childhood friends and we were together for a while and he kind of stuck with me despite everything. His love life is not of the best, but our feelings are not the same anymore" Baekhyun replied honestly, shrugging his shoulders and Chanyeol hummed softly near him before forcing a short smile.

"Does this mean that you are, uhm, gay, _hyung_?" Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun chuckled softly at the innocence of that question and in Chanyeol’s voice tone.

So soft and naive.

So cute yet totally unmatching with _BadLoey61_ ’s usual behaviour.

"I am, yes. Does it bother you?" he replied again, equally honestly because he didn't have anything to hide and there was no reason at all to do that.

Chanyeol was awfully quick in shaking his head, smiling shyly at him.

"I... It's okay, _hyung_. Nowadays is not so uncommon anymore" Chanyeol replied but... was he relieved from Baekhyun's admission or was only Baekhyun's hunch?

Baekhyun didn’t know, but he knew that that softness that he was feeling toward Chanyeol was… wrong.

Whatever Chanyeol meant with his questions was totally unrelated to Baekhyun and didn’t show an interest toward him at all.

And despite everything, that evening, during one of their private chat, _BadLoey61_ brought up a similar matter with _BabyB_.

"Do you remember when I told you about my handsome tutor? I just discovered these days that he's... gay. Should I... I... I don't know. Try something? Maybe he thinks I'm a brat..." Chanyeol breathed while he was deciding which lube to use that evening and Baekhyun frowned shortly.

There were like tons of other teachers he knew they were gay and… who Chanyeol could refer to?

If one of the teachers Baekhyun knew… maybe he could have helped Chanyeol out somehow?

"Ah, sorry I know I shouldn't speak about other men with you right? It's uhm a turn off. It's just that with you I feel like I can speak about everything..." Chanyeol admitted again and Baekhyun inhaled deeply before typing his reply.

" _I’m glad you feel like you can talk to me, baby boy. And you should go for your tutor? How many years you are apart?_ " he asked him, trying to understand how old this tutor mentioned by Chanyeol could be and Chanyeol groaned lowly messing up his hair.

"It's not the age difference, _BabyB_. He's... So confident and so gorgeous. Sometimes I have a hard time focusing on what he teaches me because I can't help thinking about how it would be for him touching me, fingering me... H-Hold me. And I want it so bad, _BabyB_. Am I wrong?" Chanyeol whispered suddenly stopping his hands on the small colourful bottles and glancing toward the camera and Baekhyun felt like he wanted to hug him again and comfort him.

Chanyeol really had it hard for this tutor of his.

Baekhyun felt a small (read _huge_ ) peak of jealousy but… it wasn’t his place to feel that, right?

He was just a random guy on-line who was half-decent instead of damn jerk.

And his IT tutor until finals.

Nothing more nothing less.

" _Why should you be wrong?_ " Baekhyun typed trying to comfort the guy on the other side of the screen with some supportive messages and Chanyeol inhaled deeply reading his reply.

"Why...? Because it's not right. He's so helpful already and I'm thinking about him fucking me when probably he most likely prefers to be held. And I'm... not exactly what people think I am. And even considering that he would agree to d-date... he would surely be disappointed and weird out when I'll tell him that I'd like him to h-hold me, like all the others. If I'll ever tell him obviously..." Chanyeol explained softly, tormenting his bottom lip with his teeth but Baekhyun's fingers quickly typed out a reply.

Baekhyun kind of had that very same problem due to his height and not exactly buff build.

Everybody always thought he was a bottom and that only.

Just he wasn’t nice and sweet as Chanyeol and he _fucking asked_ to top when he felt like that.

" _Maybe he is not what he seems either_ " he wrote but Chanyeol immediately refused the idea, shaking fervently his head.

"He's way too cute and kind with me for it to happen" he muttered softly, slouching his shoulders and biting his lips.

Baekhyun instead clicked his tongue, shaking his head.

He didn’t understand why Chanyeol was having all those problems.

Was the tutor he was speaking of so difficult to handle?

So difficult that he would treat Chanyeol badly after that Chanyeol would tell him about having a crush on him?

Wasn’t it worth the shot?

Or maybe Baekhyun for a second really wanted that _handsome tutor_ to be him.

And imagined how it would be receiving that kind of confession from Chanyeol.

It would be heaven.

Baekhyun was a bit annoyed by it, clicking his tongue, and typed a quick " _there's no use talking about it then. Why are you still thinking about him?_ " that made Chanyeol flinch shortly, nodding.

"You're right. It's stupid. _I'm_ stupid. Let's move on" he whispered finally picking up a bottle of lube and Baekhyun bit his lips still annoyed by the whole thing but not wanting him to think weirdly about anything.

So he stayed, despite not exactly being in the mood anymore, too many thoughts crowding his mind and not let him enjoy properly Chanyeol jerking himself off.

However, Chanyeol seemed off too, that night, and after a few tries and a definitely not satisfying climax, he decided to greet _BabyB_ and going to bed.

Baekhyun was... definitely annoyed too.

And worried about the whole situation.

However, what could he do about that?

Nothing.

He opened a beer bottle and drank it alone, on the couch, way too annoyed to do something productive.

Despite it, the following times he saw Chanyeol, everything was the same.

He was the same.

And Baekhyun decided not to pry too much.

Also because he realized that he didn’t want to know more about Chanyeol’s _handsome tutor_.

He didn’t care about him, didn’t care if Chanyeol didn’t have the courage to tell the guy anything.

And maybe _maybe_ he was starting to develop an annoying and disturbing affection for Chanyeol.

Which was _not fucking good at all_.

"It's only for few weeks more. Later, when Chanyeol will pass his exam, we won't see each other anymore" Baekhyun repeated in his mind and he knew that it would be exactly like that, for how much the thought of not seeing Chanyeol anymore saddened him a lot.

And that after that, he would never be able to accept an eventual future in real life meeting between _BabyB_ and _BadLoey61_ because... well obvious reasons.

So he basically was screwed.

And with no chances at all with Chanyeol.

_Amazing_.

That made him a bit blue and, despite everything, every time he had to literally force himself to dress and meet up with Chanyeol.

The time they spent together was... nice.

Baekhyun wished in the meantime that it could be more, but also pass sooner.

More because he wanted to spend all days with Chanyeol.

However, he knew that that time was borrowed and he shouldn't enjoy it so much.

Because to Chanyeol didn't mean the same.

And there wouldn’t ever be any other relationship between them if not that.

That afternoon, feeling especially moody because Chanyeol's exam was in few days and Baekhyun knew that that was one of the last meetings they would have, the worst happened.

Baekhyun had a weird headache all day and he was worried because someone broke into his computer and looked a bit between his things.

Nothing weird or malevolent, a reason more to be alarmed.

He changed all the passwords, scanned it with antivirus and so on so he was eased but still he wondered what happened.

Especially because he didn't have great secrets.

He was just an IT teacher with too many problems in his head.

And who the fuck would break in his computer to steal _nothing_?

"It seems to me that you are ready. Nothing I can explain you anymore. Go and conquer your exam, Chanyeol-ha!" Baekhyun exclaimed at the end of their lesson raising his fist in the air in a victory gesture and Chanyeol hummed softly, nodding but he didn't seem to be too happy about it.

Baekhyun was about to ask him if something was the matter, why he wasn’t happy about having greatest chance to pass his exam, when once again Hyuk showed up, this time with some paper sheets in his hands.

"You know, I always thought you were a good guy, but now I don't think so anymore" Hyuk stated, without even greeting, making Baekhyun frown shortly but even before he could ask him what he meant, Hyuk put on the table two print screens of Baekhyun’s profile on the same website Chanyeol had his evening shows, finger tapping on the nickname.

"You told me you have someone but you spend your evenings on this website? You are the worst" Hyuk asked him and Baekhyun clicked his tongue, annoyed by the whole thing.

Especially since it was Hyuk the one who looked through his things.

And because for sure Chanyeol who was sitting near him, recognized both the site _and_ the user ID Baekhyun used in the site.

"Do I have to call the police? It's illegal what you did, Hyuk. Stop messing around with my life and investigate in shit I do or I don't. I don't have a boyfriend I told you just because maybe you would keep yourself away and started live off your own life instead of coming back to me every once in a while" Baekhyun stated fingers carding through his hair and inhaling deeply.

It was a disaster.

The worst he could think of, finally happened.

"You don't have a boyfriend?" Hyuk asked him, eyes getting wider in surprise, totally not expecting that news and Baekhyun shook his head again before gesturing toward Chanyeol.

"He's really just a student who needed tutoring in IT" Baekhyun breathed softly but in his head there was already a mess, trying to understand how to figure that out with Chanyeol, and Hyuk pressed his lips in a thin line.

"I see" he concluded before running away and Baekhyun didn't follow him.

There was something more important to attend in that moment.

Something that hurt Chanyeol.

So bad and to Baekhyun was… the last thing he wanted to happen.

Especially not in a way like that.

"You know that since how long?" Chanyeol asked him tone flat, not letting any emotion out, and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, sitting down again and picking up the paper sheets, folding them few times, hiding their content.

"Even before Sehunnie introduced us" Baekhyun replied honestly because at that point, at least he could be honest.

Chanyeol groaned lowly shaking his head.

"You _really_ are the worst" he simply stated and Baekhyun nodded shortly and even before he could mutter an apology, Chanyeol was already picking up his things, walking away, leaving Baekhyun sitting there like an idiot.

And he was an idiot.

After that afternoon, everything went back to before he knew Chanyeol and _BadLoey61_.

He didn't log in anymore in the site nor tried to contact Chanyeol.

He knew only through Sehun that Chanyeol's exam went well and he passed with the top result.

Not that Baekhyun expected any less from someone as dedicated as Chanyeol.

And he was happy about it because Chanyeol deserved really the best.

Another reason why Baekhyun, despite not watching his lives on the website anymore, he still paid for the monthly subscription fee as patreon.

Because he knew that Chanyeol needed that money.

And maybe it was also a way to clean his own soul, reminding himself that he was still doing something for Chanyeol despite being, as Chanyeol rightfully defined him, the worst.

It took almost five months, the end of the summer, before Baekhyun heard again of Chanyeol.

He was programming at home, immediately after dinner, when he received a short message.

It was from Chanyeol.

" _Log in tonight_ " he simply stated and Baekhyun frowned undecided if ignore it, since Chanyeol clearly mistook number, or if reply to it.

Baekhyun pressed his fingers on his nose moving his glasses away before biting his lips and picking up the phone.

" _I think you mistook number, Park. Enjoy your evening_ " he typed shortly trying to sound as neutral as possible but as soon as he sent it, it was immediately read and Chanyeol started typing a reply.

" _Don't make me ask you twice. Log in tonight_ " the reply appeared clear on the screen and Baekhyun inhaled deeply before typing a quick " _okay_ " before moving his hand on the track pad and easily reaching the website.

Chanyeol said " _tonight_ " not when.

So he simply logged in and waited.

After more or less half an hour, _BadLoey61_ ’s small icon brightened up signalling that he was online and after few minutes the small live signal appeared too.

Baekhyun clicked on it and relaxed himself against the backrest, waiting for Chanyeol to appear and speak up.

It wasn't a private live so everybody could watch it.

"Hey guys, nice to see you! Hope you are doing well!" Chanyeol started saying and the chat was already flooded by comments and so on.

"I have an announcement for you all... Starting from next month, I'll be less here because I won a scholarship and I'll have more courses to follow but at least they pay me for studying and advancing in my course. I'll try to be present as much as I can, but probably not as much as before... Only few lives per week. No, please don't do like this. I'll miss you a lot too and try to be here with all of you as much as possible" Chanyeol reassured his viewers, soft smile on his lips and explaining the situation.

And Baekhyun was... happy for him.

Because he deserved it and it was an amazing news for him since what he wanted to do.

Baekhyun only half followed the rest of the live, even though he felt soft in seeing Chanyeol again.

It was nice and... he looked good, with an extra-large grey sweater and messy hair, so it made feel Baekhyun less guilty for what he did.

However, when Chanyeol mentioned a _reward for being patient and listening to the things happening in his real life_ , Baekhyun bit his lips shortly, shaking his head and closing the live.

He didn't feel like watching Chanyeol jerk off that night.

He was way too attracted to him, but it wasn't for Baekhyun to see.

Not after that he betrayed his trust in real life and not.

He simply logged off, sure that that was what Chanyeol wanted to tell him.

However, not less than half an hour later, Chanyeol sent him another message.

" _You are not online anymore_ " he stated shortly and Baekhyun frowned before replying a short " _yeah. You needed something?_ ".

And even if the reply got read, Chanyeol didn't write anything back for at least ten minutes before he could finally reply.

" _Can you please... Log back in? I, there's something I want to talk to you_ " he wrote but Baekhyun wasn't sure he could manage seeing Chanyeol again that night.

He knew that it wasn't the right behaviour for an adult, but he hurt a bit looking at him and knowing that he messed up things and hurt Chanyeol a lot and that whatever they had before, both as _BadLoey61_ and _BabyB_ and both as Chanyeol and Baekhyun couldn't be anymore.

He should've been the adult one, the serious and not emotional one, but that night he was tired and no, he couldn't see Chanyeol again.

" _Can’t we speak at the phone? I'll listen to what you have to say nevertheless_ " he wrote to him, fingers gently going to massage the bridge of his nose, way too tired for everything.

Chanyeol took his time again before replying a short _okay_.

And when Baekhyun tried to call him, it started immediately the busy tone, signalling that Chanyeol was busy in another call.

He tried few times but then he realized what was happening and wrote a short message to him " _stop trying calling me, I'll call you_ " and if it would be a different moment, Baekhyun would find it hilarious that both were trying to call each other in the same moment, but in that moment it was only more tiring.

He didn't know what Chanyeol wanted for him but for sure nothing good could come from that call.

Instead, his phone vibrated in his hand and Baekhyun picked up immediately the call, bringing the phone to his ear.

"Hey" Chanyeol greeted him and Baekhyun bit his lips at the surprising low voice that came from that call.

"Hey you" he replied neutrally trying to understand what to expect from that conversation.

There was a brief silence and then Chanyeol spoke up.

"How... How have you been recently?" he breathed softly and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, pressing harder his fingers on the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses on his head and closing his eyes.

"You are not calling to know if I'm fine or not. Tell me what's up" Baekhyun stated shortly, almost coldly, but he didn't want to waste time circling around things he didn't want to know and weren't useful for his life in that moment.

And for how much he would like Chanyeol to take part in it, it wasn't possible.

Chanyeol didn't want him around and Baekhyun didn't deserve it in the first place.

And hurt already way too much.

So, no need to waste both their time for that.

"I... missed you these months" Chanyeol whispered so low that for a second Baekhyun wasn't sure about what he heard.

But then he shook his head shortly.

It wasn’t what Baekhyun hope it to be.

It didn’t mean _I miss you Baekhyun and your presence around_.

It meant _I haven’t found any other guy who treat me as you did in this fucking site and I need to bottom a bit and you are the only one available to do it_.

"I'm sorry you didn't find others who managed to see beyond your _bad boy_ appearance and wanted to spoil you instead of receiving something from you..." Baekhyun commented shortly because that could be the only reason why Chanyeol missed him.

Because Baekhyun indulged in his soft requests, _sexted_ with him about how he would like to hold Chanyeol and so on.

And probably Chanyeol didn't find anyone else in that period and wanted again help from Baekhyun.

Not that he was willing to do it.

Or better, he wanted to.

_Oh so damn much._

However, it wasn't his place to take.

Not after what happened between them.

"I didn't look for someone else" Chanyeol breathed, making Baekhyun frown briefly trying to understand what he meant with that sentence.

But even before Baekhyun could ask him, Chanyeol started to speak up again.

"You, what I had with you was unique, _hyung_ , and I don't want to replace it. I want it back" Chanyeol declared firmly, making Baekhyun close his eyes briefly, shaking his head.

He felt again his headache pressing back in and no, he wouldn’t have that discourse with Chanyeol.

"Both you and Hyuk are right. I'm the worst. You shouldn't look for me nor my company. Especially not only for sex. I'm sure that you will find someone you will love and will be able to... " Baekhyun started saying trying to make sense in that whole mess that was the situation they ended up in.

However, Chanyeol interrupted him.

"I don't need someone if this someone is not you. Because I realized that I love you" Chanyeol stated immediately leaving Baekhyun speechless and unbelieving.

"Chanyeol-ha... I... _What_?" Baekhyun managed to breath in reply still trying to process everything.

"I know that probably you don't feel the same but I, uhm, kinda fell in love with you, _hyung_. You remember when I told _BabyB_ about my handsome tutor? It was about you. And it's not only something physical. I love spending time with you, and I'd like to have d-dates with you" Chanyeol explained even though his voice grew lower and lower almost imperceptible.

"Breathe, Chanyeol-ha. What? How do you even fell in love with me? And I never told you about me being _BabyB_ too..." Baekhyun started saying, trying to understand what Chanyeol was trying to say but Chanyeol sighed deeply on the other side of phone.

"I was angry when I knew about it. Because I was ashamed. You of all the people knew about me doing fancams and being paid for those? And not only that, but I also told you of all the people how it would be good if you could finger me open and h-hold me and... I was so embarrassed and ashamed" Chanyeol started saying, trying to breath regularly and Baekhyun inhaled shortly before commenting on it.

"Reason why I didn't want to tell you. After the exam probably we would never saw each other again nevertheless so it was only few more days" Baekhyun breathed softly and Chanyeol hummed briefly before finally dropping the question.

"Why you never stopped after knowing that I am _BadLoey61_?" Chanyeol asked him briefly and Baekhyun inhaled deeply once again, fingers carding through his hair slightly biting his lip.

And maybe because he was tired or maybe because he simply wanted to get clear once for all with Chanyeol, he replied once again honestly.

"Why? Are you seriously asking me why, Chanyeol?" he whispered and even before Chanyeol could process what Baekhyun asked him, Baekhyun spoke up again.

"Because you are the most handsome yet soft man I've ever seen. All the things I told you while I was writing as _BabyB_ are true and I really think them. You are... such an amazing person and I wanted to spoil you so much, touching you and making you feel so good you would plead me to stop because you couldn't take it anymore" Baekhyun started explaining, almost in a groan, low and suddenly aroused and even before he could decide if it was a good idea speaking up about the rest too, words slipped from his lips.

"And when I met you as Chanyeol you were even better and your beautiful, cute side showed off so pleasantly I would have liked to tease you all day, just to see your cheeks flushing red or your smooth lips parted in awe. I was in love with both of your selves, Chanyeol. That's why I didn't tell you anything. That's why I hoped that nothing would happen until your exam and after that I could go back to our normal lives and if you would ever ask _BabyB_ to meet I would have found an excuse not to accept" Baekhyun explained fingers messing his hair before removing his glasses and leaning better his head on the backrest of his chair.

"And now that you know it and that as you and also Hyuk said, I'm actually the worst, please do find someone who is more suitable for you and that you love without these secrets and that..." Baekhyun stated trying to finally close down that discourse so that in the end they wouldn't meet anymore and he would have tried his best to forget Chanyeol, but Chanyeol stopped him, drily, voice deep and almost pissed off.

"Stop it. I'm telling you that I'm love with you, _hyung_. Please let's not circle around it. Do you have feelings for me or not? I can't understand" Chanyeol breathed but he was clearly tired too and his voice slightly cracked at the end of the sentence.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply before biting his bottom lip.

"I don't want to talk about it like this. Can I... I don't know, _come over_? Can we meet somewhere?" he asked briefly and he know it was unreasonable since it was almost midnight but if Chanyeol would say yes he would drive over there without thinking twice.

"C-Coming over? Right now?" Chanyeol asked shakily and when Baekhyun replied affirmatively, Chanyeol panicked a bit.

"Hey, breathe. I just want to talk with you. We can speak even outside if you don't want me to see your dorm room" Baekhyun reasoned quickly, trying to ease him, but Chanyeol was already ranting about being late and it was getting colder and _I'll wait for you_.

Baekhyun thanked him before hanging up and putting a hoodie on, he took only his phone, keys and wallet and drove until the University dorms.

That gave him some past vibes he didn't have in a while.

He inhaled deeply before texting Chanyeol a simple " _where to?_ " to which Chanyeol replied with a quick "sixth floor, 104th room" and Baekhyun moved accordingly up to the room 6104.

Chanyeol was already outside, big fluffy hoodie on and messy hair.

Baekhyun wanted to kiss him on his cheeks and nose so bad.

" _Hyung_ " Chanyeol greeted him, slightly waiving at him, and Baekhyun gestured a quick greeting with his hand.

"Somewhere where we can talk peacefully?" he asked him, fixing his glasses on his nose, and Chanyeol gestured inside the room.

"My roommate is staying at his friend's tonight" he replied softly and Baekhyun nodded, letting Chanyeol guide him inside.

Nothing changed since when Baekhyun attended university.

Dorms’ rooms were small.

Chanyeol sat on his bed gesturing Baekhyun the chair near the desk and woah...

It was so strange seeing that room for real and not through a screen.

Everything seemed to be painfully real.

Baekhyun sat down looking around clearly impressed and Chanyeol groaned lowly.

"Don't look around too much. It's not clean and it's a mess" Chanyeol warned him making Baekhyun chuckle softly.

"You usually don't care when you invited me on the private chat" he noted, making Chanyeol's cheeks literally take fire.

"I-I, _hyung_ , I...." he started saying but Baekhyun chuckled softly, small smile appearing on his lips.

"I'm teasing you Chanyeol-ha, relax" he breathed shortly and Chanyeol puffed his cheeks, pouting.

" _Hyung_ " he whined softly making Baekhyun smile again at him.

"Missed you so much, you know?" he let out softly and Chanyeol's cheeks took again fire, bright red reaching also his neck.

"What…?” he muttered but Baekhyun bit his lips before speaking up.

"Are you really sure about this, Chanyeol-ha? That you want to try and date _me_ and are you ready for what can come from it? Despite not from your course, I'm still a teacher here..." Baekhyun started saying shortly, seriously, looking toward Chanyeol who shrugged his shoulders, nodding.

"You said it yourself. You are not one of my teachers and our possible relationship can't modify my career in any way. I’m at my last year, lacking only my last exam and my discussion moreover, so it’s not really a big deal. Is this your only problem, _hyung_?" Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun inhaled deeply before humming softly in thought.

"Now that I know that you like me, yes" he admitted honestly and Chanyeol's eyes went wider in surprise at the straightforwardness of the reply, making Baekhyun chuckle softly.

"Does this mean that you uhm.... _l-like_ me too?" Chanyeol breathed, fidgeting with his fingers and Baekhyun smiled sweetly at him, nodding briefly.

"Yeah. I do. Since a while now too" Baekhyun finally admitted, saying out loud what he always knew but forced himself not to see, not to accept because it would be difficult to explain and to handle especially in the eventuality in which Chanyeol wouldn’t have his same feelings.

Baekhyun was sure about his own, but Chanyeol’s?

Chanyeol bit his lips shortly glancing toward him, cheeks again in fire.

"So once again confirm me that you know that I'm an old man and that you don't care about what people could say about you going out with me, and I'll let you go to sleep since it's almost midnight and we can see again tomorrow" Baekhyun whispered, small smile on his lips but Chanyeol hummed softly sitting up and nearing Baekhyun.

Baekhyun looked at him perplexed, Chanyeol’s height towering him that he was still sitting on the chair and Baekhyun made a gesture to sit up too but when Chanyeol put his hands on Baekhyun's shoulders, making him jolt softly, Baekhyun knew that his intentions were more than clear.

"I hoped for something like this to happen for the last five months, _hyung_. I won't suddenly change idea because of what people may say or because we are five years apart" Chanyeol breathed standing in front of Baekhyun and Baekhyun smiled briefly at him, leaning his head on the side.

"You say it now but, in few years…" he started saying but Chanyeol pressed his fingers on Baekhyun's lips, shutting him up and huffing shortly.

"If only you would put your mouth at a better use instead of stating idiocies" Chanyeol let out shortly, usual smug character he sported when he was _BadLoey61_ appearing slightly, and Baekhyun huffed a short chuckle, shaking his head.

"Oh, aren't we getting cocky here?" he asked him, sitting up and brushing his fingers along Chanyeol's neck, stopping on his nape and gently pulling him down.

"Then shut me up" Chanyeol breathed between them, voice getting even lower and Baekhyun didn't let him repeat himself, pulling him nearer and closing the small gap between them pressing his lips on Chanyeol's, feeling them warm and smooth, so inviting that Baekhyun knew he could probably die on them.

He kissed him slowly, first only tentatively, lips gently brushing with his own, testing, wondering what Chanyeol liked, but when he licked Chanyeol's bottom lip and he moaned in the kiss, parting his lips, Baekhyun forgot how to be sweet and cute, simply letting himself go at how much he dreamt for that moment to happen.

He snuck his tongue in, playing with Chanyeol's, licking inside his mouth, sucking his tongue and adding more saliva, feeling Chanyeol's fingers gently gripping on his sides and pulling him closer.

Baekhyun bit Chanyeol's bottom lip, softly pressing him back to the bed, legs hitting the mattress and sitting down on it, surprised, abruptly breaking off the kiss.

" _Hyung_?" he asked him perplexed, looking up toward Baekhyun and he found him so adorable and so sweetly attractive he wanted to eat him out.

In the real sense of the word.

"Will you lay down for me and let me suck you before I go home, and we can schedule our next _real date_?" Baekhyun asked him like he wasn't proposing Chanyeol a blowjob out if nothing.

No.

But Chanyeol's cheeks took fire before he could lay down, eyes squeezing shut for a second before he could look toward Baekhyun.

"For real?" Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun chucked softly, gently pressing his hands on Chanyeol's legs, pushing them a bit, clear hint of what he wanted Chanyeol to do.

He opened his legs a bit, letting Baekhyun kneel down in between them and pull down his sweatpants, revealing immediately his erection, already half hard, not boxer in between.

"Oh, such a bad boy you are" Baekhyun noted shortly, biting his lips since the view was way more pleasant than expected, but Chanyeol was already shaking his head.

"I, no, _hyung_ it's just that after tonight's cam I-I took a shower and I was so happy to see you again I forgot about it and... who would know that something like this could happen?" Chanyeol noted cheeks fully blushed making Baekhyun caress his thighs up and down with his fingertips.

"Relax, baby boy. It's fine, I like it" Baekhyun commented smiling at him and making Chanyeol's cheeks blush furiously.

" _H-Hyung_..." Chanyeol whimpered and Baekhyun smiled again at him, fingers reaching his groin area but without touching his erection.

"You don't want me to suck you off, baby? You don't?" Baekhyun asked him, voice getting slightly lower and he didn’t have to pretend to be _BabyB_ for a second more since Chanyeol was so enthralling, but Chanyeol was shaking his head fervently before realizing that maybe nodding would be better and he nod shortly.

"Please?" he asked and Baekhyun chuckled softly, finger gently pressing on Chanyeol's tip, making him groan lowly, slightly arching his back.

"Oh, pleading already?" Baekhyun asked him, arching his eyebrow in curiosity, but Chanyeol shook his head shortly, trying to keep it up and bit his lips.

"I'd like you to" be finally stated and Baekhyun smirked shortly.

He wanted to play?

And Baekhyun was ready to play.

"This kinda reminds me of what I wrote you once. On how I wanted to push you beyond your limits while sucking you off. Can I? Do we have time to play a bit or you are tired?" Baekhyun asked him softly, smiling gently, despite his fingertips brushed his erection making it twitch and throb shortly.

Chanyeol bit shortly on his bottom lip, glancing toward Baekhyun.

"Told you, no? My roommate won't be here tonight so... Let's play?" Chanyeol breathed and Baekhyun bit his lips too, way too happy about Chanyeol's reply.

"You are such a good boy" Baekhyun praised him softly but Chanyeol shook his head.

"You don't know what I'd like you to do to me, _hyung_. So no, I'm not exactly a good boy" Chanyeol retorted softly, stare not leaving Baekhyun’s, but Baekhyun was already smiling softly at him.

"Then ask me, babe. Whatever you want me to do, I'm here. The only thing I won't do tonight is holding you. Because it would be too early and I'd like to ignite your fire a bit more for that?" Baekhyun stated and Chanyeol groaned again, erection twitching again under Baekhyun's fingers.

"Let's start step by step?" Chanyeol proposed him and Baekhyun smirked before simply leaning down and licking Chanyeol's erection earning himself a whimper, Chanyeol making gesture to close his legs but Baekhyun's hands prevented him to.

Chanyeol pressed his hand against his mouth, muffling down a sound, but Baekhyun stopped him immediately.

"Oh nope. Don't even think about it. I want your fellow inhabitants of the dorm to know that tonight you had a great time" Baekhyun started saying and when Chanyeol tried to object it, Baekhyun shook his head, fingers gently gripping on Chanyeol shaft, making him groan lowly.

"I think you don't understand, boy. It's up to me if making you come or not so... you sure you want to argue with me?" Baekhyun asked him again, smirk softly forming on his lips, and Chanyeol gulped down shaking his head.

"No, _hyung_... play with me" Chanyeol breathed making Baekhyun smile softly at him, nodding pleased.

"Now it's better, baby. I promise you I will be good with you, uhm?" Baekhyun breathed gently tugging at Chanyeol's erection and Chanyeol bit down his bottom lip before nodding, fingers gripping slightly on the blanket under him.

"You don't know how much I dreamt of this, _hyung_..." Chanyeol breathed softly making Baekhyun smile before leaning down again and breathing hotly on the tip of Chanyeol's erection.

"So you want to be a good boy for _hyung_ , right? Or you want _hyung_ to leave you hanging?" Baekhyun asked him briefly even though it was in the meantime strange and arousing speaking of himself in third person and referring to himself as " _hyung_ ".

Chanyeol enjoyed it though, hardness throbbing in Baekhyun's fingers, and he shook his head.

"N-No, _hyung_ you can't leave me hanging, right?" he asked him and in his tone there was a bit of worry that Baekhyun would simply sat up and go away.

But he was also so damn aroused and with a dick like that in his hand, Baekhyun would never willingly sit up and go away.

Not after dreaming about it too since the very start.

"Relax, Chanyeol-ha. I don't plan to go away and leave you here" Baekhyun reassured him and even before Chanyeol could actually relax at Baekhyun's words, Baekhyun leant down and dripped a bit of saliva over Chanyeol's erection before taking almost all of it in his mouth.

It was thicker than those Baekhyun had before, but pleasantly stretched him, making him want to take more of it, making Chanyeol moan and thrust in his mouth.

Chanyeol groaned lowly, fingers gripping harder on the blanket, clearly trying not to thrust in Baekhyun's mouth.

Chanyeol tasted already like precum a bit salty and spicy on Baekhyun's tongue, but he swirled it around his erection before taking more of it inside, fingers gently caressing Chanyeol’s inner thighs, making Chanyeol spread his legs wider to let Baekhyun touch him better.

Baekhyun popped out Chanyeol's erection, looking at him while licking his lips, gathering all the saliva and precum that stained them.

"You taste so good, and you don't have to restraint yourself, baby boy. Want to feel how much you enjoy it" Baekhyun breathed making Chanyeol's eyes grew wider in perplexity before he could bite his lips down.

"I-I don't want to hurt you" Chanyeol breathed honestly, stare wavering everywhere but not on Baekhyun’s face, but still making Baekhyun chuckle.

"Chanyeol-ha..." he started dragging longer on the last vowel of his name and making Chanyeol frown shortly.

Baekhyun chucked again shaking his head and gripping slightly harder at the base of his cock and Chanyeol bit his lips harder, arching his back.

"It's true that you have one of the nicest dicks I've ever seen, but you seriously think that _hyung_ can't take it all in his mouth?" Baekhyun asked him briefly, lips reaching his inner thigh again and sucking a hickey in the point it reached Chanyeol's groin area, making him fully moan finally letting out his voice.

It was so deep and rich and heavens if Baekhyun loved it and wanted more of it.

"No, I... I..." he started saying but Baekhyun's fingers moved on his balls, gently squeezing them while he marked again Chanyeol's inner thigh, slightly higher, nearer to his shaft, making him moan again, arching his back, also his other hand moving on the blanket and gripping strongly on it.

"Such a melody. And _hyung_ is not a liar you know? When I wrote you those things, I really thought them. And wanted to make them real. You don't believe _hyung_?" Baekhyun asked him and pouted softly before leaning down again and sucking another red bruise on Chanyeol's smooth and perfect thigh skin, fondling again with his balls and Chanyeol moaned again, shaking his head fervently.

He was blushing up to his hair and so perfectly under Baekhyun's attentive ministrations that Baekhyun wanted simply to surrender and give him all he wanted.

It cost him so much playing like that.

Things that usually didn't happen because Baekhyun enjoyed playing around, flirting being his smug cocky self.

And instead with Chanyeol...

He was so damn attracted and wanting and wanted to spoil him forever giving him all Chanyeol would ask for.

"No _hyung_ , you know that I would never..." Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun's lips closed again on his skin, sucking slowly another hickey, taking his time and prolonging the contact, and finally feeling Chanyeol's fingers card through his own hair, tugging not so gently.

"Baekhyun- _hyung_..." Chanyeol moaned lowly, voice reaching deeper and thrusting in Baekhyun's hand, arching his back, trying to find a bit of relief in the motion.

"Tell me what you want, Chanyeol-ha" Baekhyun breathed against the wet skin, feeling it erupting in goosebumps.

And even before Chanyeol could reply, Baekhyun slightly stroke his erection, making him moan again.

"And I want an honest reply. Otherwise I will simply jerk you off, as it would be your own hand. No touching, no kissing, nothing" Baekhyun stated and he wanted to be more than clear.

But Chanyeol was already shaking his head.

"No, I..." he started saying before inhaling deeply, wetting his lips and speaking up again, looking toward Baekhyun despite the furious blush on his cheeks.

"I want to thrust in your mouth, _hyung_ " he breathed, lowly groaning, fingers gently carding through Baekhyun's hair.

"And how do good boys ask for it?" Baekhyun asked him again, placing a soft kiss on the side of Chanyeol's erection, making it throb again in arousal.

"Please, _hyung_ " Chanyeol replied immediately and Baekhyun couldn't he more satisfied with his reply, nodding pleased by it.

"You are such a good boy" he praised him and even before Chanyeol could reply anything else, Baekhyun took again Chanyeol's erection in his mouth, this time deeper, almost all of it, tongue twirling around it, covering it with saliva and precum.

Chanyeol groaned lowly, fingers gripping harder again on Baekhyun's hair, tentatively thrusting in and when Baekhyun hummed appreciatively, Chanyeol finally let himself go.

At first it was tentatively, soft, trying to understand how much Baekhyun was able to take and how deep without hurting his mouth and stimulating his gag reflex.

But soon Chanyeol realized that Baekhyun almost didn't have it, being able to take completely all Chanyeol's erection in his mouth, covering it in saliva and with his tongue also areas like the base, nose snuggling in his hair.

Chanyeol moaned again, thrusting slowly inside Baekhyun's mouth, appreciating the wet and hot sensation.

Baekhyun moved his fingers again on Chanyeol's balls, playing softly with them, massaging and gripping them, before his finger could venture slightly down, pressing softly on his perineum.

Chanyeol arched his back, moaning louder than before, shutting his eyes closed and voice reaching an even deeper tone.

" _H-Hyung_... Baekhyun- _hyung_..." he moaned lowly, voice so pleasant, making Baekhyun shiver in appreciation.

There was something, Baekhyun couldn't quite explain what, that called him of Chanyeol, that made him want to give him more and more and more.

Just to hear him moan.

Just to see him arching his back and spread his legs wider.

Just to feel his fingers tugging at his hair and his thrusts deeper in his throat.

Everything of Chanyeol called him so deeply and at a visceral point that he couldn’t rationally explain it.

He simply wanted more.

Of everything.

His fingers moved better on Chanyeol's perineum, caressing it, slightly pressing and massaging it without though reaching for his entrance and Chanyeol groaned lowly in disapproval.

"B-Baekhyun" he whined, voice low and rich, pulling at his hair and Baekhyun glanced toward him, slowing down his movements on his erection, almost to a complete stop and pining Chanyeol's hips to the bed with his other hand so he couldn't thrust toward Baekhyun.

He didn't let Chanyeol's erection out of his mouth, simply glanced at him, waiting for him to speak, tongue giving kitten licks to his slit, the tip, slowly circling it, all with the utmost care and slowness.

Chanyeol groaned again, clearly not happy with the whole thing.

"You're such a tease, _hyung_... let me come" Chanyeol breathed lowly, almost whining again and trying to convince him to restart the pace but Baekhyun had totally different ideas.

He simply looked at him with his slow pace, tongue playing around and leisurely stimulating his slit, drool dripping out of his mouth and making all wetter and hotter, finger not leaving Chanyeol's perineum area.

Chanyeol groaned again, spreading his legs even more, clear sign of what he wanted.

But he wasn't speaking about it.

And therefore Baekhyun would not give it to him as long as he wouldn't properly ask for it.

"Please, _hyung_..." Chanyeol moaned, biting his lips and trembling under Baekhyun's slow but continuous ministrations and Baekhyun hummed shortly, pressing gently harder on Chanyeol's perineum and earning another low groan.

It wasn't enough.

Not sufficient to let Baekhyun gave it to him.

But he had a bit of pity of that poor soul who wasn't clearly used to be teased and prevent to come as he pleased.

"Tell me what you want, apart from what you already told me" Baekhyun breathed shortly, letting Chanyeol's erection go with a lousy pop and licking his lips, slightly swollen by the continuous friction and wet with saliva and precum.

Chanyeol looked at him, eyes glassy already full blown and clearly only partially understanding what Baekhyun was hinting to.

But then Baekhyun moved his fingers gently up and down his perineum before slightly brushing against his entrance, making Chanyeol bit his lips and thrash his head back.

Apparently, his body wanted it more than expected.

And Chanyeol finally realized too.

"Your fingers are so slender and beautiful, _hyung_. I'd like to feel them inside me, stretching me open..." Chanyeol breathed biting down and looking at Baekhyun with full blown eyes, completely blissed out.

"Will you be good for _hyung_ and tell him what you want along the way? Without stopping yourself and simply enjoying it?" Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol nodded briefly smiling at him.

Yeah.

Definitely gone.

Baekhyun sat up moving toward the nightstand.

"Here for lube?" he asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly and when Baekhyun opened the drawer there were plenty of different lube tubes, colours and flavours of the most diverse.

"You like to enjoy yourself Chanyeol-ha" Baekhyun noted picking the neutral one and going back to where he was kneeling before, fingers caressing Chanyeol's thighs and looking at him spreading them wider for Baekhyun.

" _Hyung_ , don't notice embarrassing things. And I, they are mostly for my videos..." Chanyeol muttered in reply, making Baekhyun chuckle softly nodding and placing again his lips on Chanyeol's groin area.

"Relax, babe. I won't judge you. I love the variety. It means that you will let me eat you out one day?" Baekhyun replied honestly, maybe too much, and Chanyeol choked on his breath and then whimpered lowly, fingers carding again through Baekhyun's hair and gripping, tugging hard at it.

"Please, yes" he groaned and Baekhyun smirked before placing another kiss on Chanyeol's shaft.

"Let's focus on this before, no? We will have other chances in the future too" Baekhyun concluded and even before Chanyeol could retort, Baekhyun poured an abundant amount of lube on his fingers, smearing it shortly before bringing them near Chanyeol's entrance, teasing it.

Chanyeol groaned lowly, fingers carding gently through Baekhyun's hair, caressing through it, spreading his legs impossibly wider.

Baekhyun leant down and started licking his hardness, while he tentatively thrusted a finger inside Chanyeol breaching past the tight muscle ring and finding it surprisingly... _loose_?

"Oh, what do we have here?" Baekhyun asked him, licking his lips because _damn_.

Did Chanyeol touched himself regularly?

Also that night?

Maybe hoping to have some kind of private show with Baekhyun after his regular show?

Or...

Chanyeol whimpered again, making gesture to close his legs, but Baekhyun's hand stilled him, preventing the motion.

"Babe, look at me. It's okay, I like it" Baekhyun reassured and he felt immediately Chanyeol relax at the sentence, muscles straightening again, back melting again against the mattress, fingers playing with Baekhyun's hair.

"Is it... _okay_?" Chanyeol asked him softly, again blush spreading on his cheeks and Baekhyun smiled at him softly, nodding.

"You touched yourself after tonight's show?" Baekhyun asked him starting to nudge Chanyeol's entrance with his fingertips, just hinting insertion but without properly doing it.

Chanyeol bit his lips again groaning lowly, nodding shortly.

"I missed you so much these days. You are the only one who saw through the show I put on and made me feel good even with just words and the idea of you, doing what you're doing right now..." Chanyeol started saying softly, arching his back and clearly asking for more touches, more insertion, more attentions.

Baekhyun thrusted in the first finger, placing another soft kiss on Chanyeol's thigh, easily transformed in another hickey, making Chanyeol groan lowly, moaning loudly, lips parting softly and Baekhyun was enthralled on how open and beautiful Chanyeol could be for him.

"You couldn't stop thinking of me? Did you want me so bad, Chanyeol-ha?" Baekhyun asked him, slowly turning around his finger before inserting another one and feeling Chanyeol clench against the insertion, moaning again, this time slightly louder and carding his fingers in Baekhyun's hair, tugging.

"Everything of you called me, _hyung_. At first, I was upset with you for not telling me about you being _BabyB_ but... how wonderful was that? That _you_ , the very same tutor I had a huge crush on were also the only one who told me those things, that saw behind the simple look and what others wanted from me?" Chanyeol groaned lowly, gently pressing himself toward Baekhyun's fingers, taking them better inside himself, moaning as they went deeper inside himself.

Baekhyun bit down his own lips too and was about to ask something, but Chanyeol continued speaking, voice wavering in pleasure.

"Couldn't believe it when you said you were, uhm, interested in me too" Chanyeol moaned lowly, fingers gently gripping on Baekhyun's hair, closing his eyes and throwing back his head, clearly enjoying how Baekhyun's fingers were grazing inside himself and how they were stretching him oh so pleasantly.

"Oh, trust me, I'm way more than simply interested in you, my precious beautiful Chanyeol-ha" Baekhyun groaned lowly, pressing his lips again against his thigh, gently biting it earning himself another soft whimper from Chanyeol.

He loved so much how Chanyeol’s voice could be so deep and low, moaning and asking for more.

And Baekhyun wanted him to let himself go, to simply enjoy all of it.

“Even better, _hyung_ , because I want you to focus on me and me only” Chanyeol breathed softly, glancing briefly toward Baekhyun and making him chuckle softly, nose snuggling on Chanyeol’s thick thigh, thrusting inside him another finger and earning himself a louder moan.

“You have _hyung_ ’s undivided attention, babe” Baekhyun reassured him, feeling Chanyeol’s skin shiver near him and hearing him muffle down another moan and tugging again his hair.

Baekhyun knew that _that_ was the right moment for finally give Chanyeol what he wanted.

He started thrusting his fingers in, pace building up slowly, and moving his mouth back again on Chanyeol’s erection, starting to slowly lick it, saliva gliding down on it and making it twitch.

Chanyeol arched his back, taking all Baekhyun’s fingers inside him and pulling at Baekhyun’s hair harder than before.

“Ah, _hyung_ , your mouth feels so good” he breathed, voice low and wavering and Baekhyun wanted to chuckle again at the honesty but he had pity on Chanyeol’s soul and took all his shaft in his mouth, starting to suck it matching the same pace he had inside Chanyeol.

He moaned even louder, the hand that wasn’t in Baekhyun’s hair, gripping harder on the duvet under him, enough that his knuckles became white.

Baekhyun sped up his pace, thrusting deeper his fingers inside him and swirling his tongue around Chanyeol’s erection, following its shape and taking it deeper in his throat.

He loved how Chanyeol’s thick erection stretched his lips and reached so far down his mouth and throat.

Honestly, he could have sucked Chanyeol’s thickness everyday.

Not that he needed to know that obviously.

Chanyeol moaned again, thrusting tentatively in Baekhyun’s mouth and when Baekhyun simply hummed softly, urging him to continue, he didn’t restraint himself anymore.

It was so hot how Chanyeol moaned, whimpered and tugged his hair hardly, literally fucking Baekhyun’s mouth and moving against his fingers as he pleased, riding them and…

What was there more to want?

Chanyeol was so beautiful, so open and so, so, so wanting and Baekhyun wanted to give him more and more, and more and more…

“Ah, _hyung_ , I’m almost…” he started saying and Baekhyun hummed again, tasting Chanyeol’s precum on his tongue, feeling Chanyeol’s thickening even more in his mouth, ready for his release.

Chanyeol groaned, carding his fingers better in Baekhyun’s hair, almost caressing it.

“I want to come in your mouth, _hyung_ , please” Chanyeol moaned lowly, squeezing his eyes shut and trashing his head back, thrusting deeper in Baekhyun’s mouth, making him hum softly, hand caressing his thigh, reassuring him, almost as saying _go on_ , and thankfully Chanyeol got that.

He simply let himself go, coming copiously inside Baekhyun’s mouth, moaning louder his name and gripping harder in his hair, softly pushing him down on his own erection.

It was so sexy and hot how Chanyeol pulled him down, nearer himself, literally fucking Baekhyun’s mouth as he pleased.

Baekhyun took everything as it came, slowing down softly as Chanyeol finished and was basking in the high of his orgasm.

He stilled his fingers inside Chanyeol too and only after swallowing down all, he gently popped out from his erection.

Chanyeol was completely wasted, cheeks being red and his forehead sweaty, hair sticking to it.

“You okay, Chanyeol-ha?” Baekhyun whispered softly, cleaning the remaining saliva and cum on his mouth with the back of his hand, glancing toward him oh so softly while he gently removed his fingers from Chanyeol.

Chanyeol though look at him briefly before taking Baekhyun’s wrist and pulling Baekhyun down on him.

Baekhyun was surprised and, not expecting the gesture, literally fell on him, suddenly feeling warm, strong arms around him and Chanyeol’s nose in his hair, snuggling in.

It was so warm and so soft that Baekhyun would have stayed there forever.

And he was about to caress Chanyeol’s sides, inhaling his perfume, when Chanyeol gasped, letting him go, shaking his head.

“I-I’m s-sorry, _hyung_. I-I just felt like it” he stated immediately moving his arms away from him.

But Baekhyun groaned lowly, shaking his head and moving slightly _on_ Chanyeol to get in a more comfortable position and hugging him, placing his lips on his neck softly.

“Relax, Chanyeol-ha” he whispered lowly, leaning his forehead on Chanyeol’s side of the neck and inhaling deeply the musky perfume.

He loved that sensation, and he could stay there for… _forever_.

“ _H-Hyung_ , I…” he whispered and Baekhyun hummed shortly but not moving of an inch from where he was.

But when nothing came, he frowned shortly, moving away from Chanyeol’s neck and raising a bit, looking at his face.

They studied each other for a second and then Baekhyun hummed shortly.

“You, uhm, it’s okay if you don’t, I mean, if you regret it, I understand” Baekhyun breathed softly, forcing a small smile and making gesture of moving away from that improvised hug.

Chanyeol was quick though in taking again his wrist, shaking his head, preventing him to sit up.

“I _loved_ it. A-And _r-regret_ it? How do you even get that idea?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, shaking his head again and interlacing his fingers with Baekhyun’s, gripping and ungripping few times to make them fit perfectly in each other’s hand.

“I don’t know maybe you wanted to, uhm, go out few times before and I don’t know do things like a normal _c-couple_ would do before getting to _this_?” Baekhyun asked him honestly and looking at Chanyeol just to see him frown before opening in a beautiful smile followed by a low, rich laugh that made something weird twirl in Baekhyun’s stomach, butterflies filling it.

“Considering how we met the first time this was more than expected, no?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, smirk easily picking up on his lips and, heavens if Baekhyun _loved_ that smugness of his.

Baekhyun hummed shortly and actually he was totally agreeing with him.

Especially since they firstly met as _BadLoey61_ and _BabyB_.

“I-I, yeah, but you know, maybe?” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol groaned lowly, shaking his head and sat up, making Baekhyun yip in surprise and grip his hands on Chanyeol’s hoodie, trying to adapt to the new position they were into.

Now he was literally sitting on Chanyeol’s laps, his ass almost sitting on Chanyeol’s erection.

“I’ll tell you the same you told me one minute ago. _Relax, hyung_. We can manage things as we go? Let’s go out together and let’s see how we can adapt to each other’s life?” Chanyeol asked him, hands caressing Baekhyun’s sides and, woah, Chanyeol’s duality was such a big deal.

It made Baekhyun shiver, now in want and, seeing the position in which they were, absolutely thinking how it would be to ride him, feeling that same thick dick he just sucked, filling him in, stretching him up and…

No, no weird thoughts in that moment.

He focused back on what was happening and smiled softly back at Chanyeol.

“Yeah, let’s do it like that, Chanyeol-ha. Let’s go out and let’s figure it out as we go” Baekhyun concluded softly nodding toward him and Chanyeol smiled softly too, nodding, fingers gently caressing his sides.

And he was about to add something more when Chanyeol’s phone rang suddenly in the silence, making both jolt in surprise.

Chanyeol stretched his arms behind Baekhyun’s hand reaching his phone and picking it up, swiping his thumb on the phone and picking up the call.

“Hey” he breathed and the voice was low and sweet making Baekhyun bit his bottom lip down, sitting up softly and fixing his clothes.

That was clearly a hint for him to go.

“Yeah sure. I… didn’t expect it but sure. You can come back when you want. Thanks for telling me” Chanyeol replied softly before hanging up and looking toward Baekhyun.

“It’s better if I go now. It was pleasant spending time like this, Chanyeol-ha” Baekhyun whispered, smiling at him and Chanyeol hummed briefly sitting up too and putting on his sweatpants again, moving near Baekhyun.

“It was just my roommate, _hyung_. I hope you could meet him one day? He’s the only one who knows about my shows late at night. That’s why he called me” Chanyeol explained softly, fingers easily reaching again Baekhyun’s side, stroking it.

“If there will be a chance? Now, try to rest a bit. Tonight a lot of things happened already” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol bit his bottom lip looking at him shortly.

“You did a lot but I didn’t give anything back. Can I h-help you somehow?” Chanyeol asked him quickly gesturing toward Baekhyun’s jeans with his head but Baekhyun was already shaking his head.

“Rest, baby boy. There will be another chance” Baekhyun reassured him and Chanyeol hummed softly even though he was a bit dejected.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply, before nearing Chanyeol, pushing their bodies together and fingers carding through Chanyeol’s hair on his nape and pulling him down, their lips just a breath away.

“Would you not worry? I’m just getting started with you” Baekhyun started saying licking his own lips and seeing Chanyeol’s eyes moving on Baekhyun’s tongue and lips.

“I want this as much as you do, Chanyeol-ha. So please give us a chance? We were apart for long enough to keep me out of your life again, especially now that you know that I’m into you as much as you are” Baekhyun breathed softly, eyes searching for Chanyeol and for a moment they simply stared at each other in silence.

But then Chanyeol nodded shortly, again taking Baekhyun’s free hand in his and caressing his cheek with the other.

Baekhyun liked the sensation of Chanyeol’s fingers gripping with his own, holding hand like that.

“You are right. I’m overthinking, sorry” Chanyeol breathed softly and Baekhyun smiled softly at him, shaking his head.

“I am here. I won’t go away if you won’t sent me away” Baekhyun assured him again and Chanyeol was already shaking his head fervently, making Baekhyun’s smile go wider.

And after another small smile and an instant more, Chanyeol inhaled shortly gripping harder on Baekhyun’s fingers.

“Can I k-kiss you before you go?” Chanyeol muttered, stuttering shortly on the world _kiss_ and heavens if he was adorable.

“Come here and kiss me, babe” Baekhyun whispered softly, fingers gently caressing Chanyeol’s nape and when their lips met it was again like nothing around them meant a thing anymore.

Chanyeol’s lips were so soft and so smooth against his own and Baekhyun couldn’t help it but bite shortly on his bottom lip and pulling it between his teeth, sucking on it.

Chanyeol groaned lowly, hands gripping harder on his hoodie, pulling Baekhyun closer to him.

While they were standing their height difference was… _notable_ , but Chanyeol leant down enough not to be discomforting for neither of them.

Baekhyun liked how Chanyeol’s lips were fitting perfectly with his own and he would kiss him every second of his life.

However, the front door clicked open and a short guy with glasses and short hair entered, surprised to see someone else apart from Chanyeol.

“Ah. I thought… you said I could come back home” the guy stated gesturing toward the door and looking toward Chanyeol a bit embarrassed and Chanyeol’s cheeks took a flaming red too.

“I-I yeah, _h-hyung_ was going away and we, uhm, I…” Chanyeol stated shortly trying to explain the situation without much success.

Baekhyun chuckled softly before placing a short kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek, tip-toeing to reach it and squeezed his fingers again.

“It seems that today is the day. Hi, I’m Baekhyun. Nice to meet you” Baekhyun stated bowing shortly.

“I-I’m Do Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’s roommate. I… hope I didn’t interrupt anything? He said it was okay to come back” the shorter man said shortly hinting a short bow and Baekhyun shook his head, easing him.

“No worries. I was going home” Baekhyun replied before turning around again toward Chanyeol.

“Text me later?” Baekhyun whispered softly and Chanyeol bit his bottom lip again, nodding shortly.

“Thanks for tonight, _hyung_ ” he breathed and Baekhyun smiled again at him, nodding back and squeezing again his fingers before letting them go and, after hinting another small bow toward Kyungsoo, Baekhyun went away.

And that whole evening was a rollercoaster to Baekhyun, still unable to properly realize everything that happened.

Chanyeol was so beautiful and soft and Baekhyun was so in love with him.

But would that be the best for Chanyeol?

What if there would be problem about Baekhyun being a teacher in his same university?

What if people started annoying Chanyeol for that?

What was better to do?

Suddenly worry took over him, even stronger that the pent-up sexual frustration he felt before leaving Chanyeol’s room.

Because he didn’t care about his own position, but what if everything Chanyeol worked that hard for could be questioned just because he was going out with Baekhyun?

What if people would start talking and bullying Chanyeol?

Baekhyun had to find a solution to that.

Reason why he decided, few days and few exits with Chanyeol later, to speak about it with Jondae, his colleague.

He and Jondae were friends not only teacher colleagues.

Baekhyun knew that he could trust Jondae with his secret.

Obviously, he didn’t tell him _how_ Baekhyun and Chanyeol met as _BadLoey61_ and _BabyB_ , but simply about his private lessons and they liking each other.

Jondae listened to him in silence while they were chilling in the rest area and then hummed shortly.

“I don’t see the problem, actually” he stated shortly, shrugging his shoulders, when Baekhyun was done with all his worries and ideas on that relationship he wanted, _hoped_ , to have with Chanyeol.

Baekhyun frowned shortly trying to understand Jondae’s point, but the man helped him, explaining it out for him.

“This _guy_ you are talking about, is he underage?” Jondae asked him shortly and Baekhyun almost choked on his own breath, immediately shaking his head.

“What? No, for heavens’ sake, no!” he replied immediately, fixing his glasses, almost disgusted by the simple thought.

Jondae shrugged his shoulder again, raising his hands over his shoulders, shaking his head.

“Then where’s the problem? You are not his teacher and you are both consenting adults. You are what… seven years apart? You won the teaching competitive exam literally the same here you got your degree in university, so…” Jondae started saying and Baekhyun carded his fingers through his hair, biting his bottom lip.

“Just five, actually” he retorted and Jondae chuckled softly, shaking his head again.

“Then _where_ is the problem?” Jondae asked him again and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, messing his hair up.

“What if people start talking and give him a hard time for this?” Baekhyun retorted, frowning and worried about whatever could be for Chanyeol.

Jondae frowned too and put his hands in front of him, looking interested toward Baekhyun.

“Wait. So you asked me this because you are worried about this guy and not about your work here?” Jondae asked him and Baekhyun frowned even deeper than before, shaking his head once again.

“No, I… no. I don’t care about what people say about me or about my work. As you say, it would be easy finding another place to teach for me even though I like it here” Baekhyun started saying, voice lowering shortly under Jondae’s judgmental stare and Baekhyun left the end of the sentence unspoken, waiting for his friend’s statement.

“You are worried about him, Baek. And _only_ him. If you are not in _love_ , I don’t know who is” Jondae stated like it was the most obvious thing, making Baekhyun’s eyes widen in perplexity.

“I-I… think I am” he muttered feeling the warmth coming to his cheeks, lowering his gaze but Jondae patted his shoulders softly, smiling at him.

It felt weird admitting it out loud.

It wasn’t a cute _I like you let’s go out together_.

It was _I’m in love with you I want this to work with all my strengths._

“And that’s the best thing ever, Baek. Enjoy it and talk it out with this guy. I’m sure that if he shares the same feelings as you do, you can figure it out together” Jondae reassured him, smile not faltering on his face and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, nodding shortly.

Jondae was right and Chanyeol despite being so soft, wasn’t an immature or foolish guy.

They could talk it out.

_Somehow_.

He thanked Jondae and then after few more gossiping about other teachers, he went back to his desk where he graded some tests.

Baekhyun texted Chanyeol that morning, before lessons and Chanyeol sent him a small _good morning, hope your day will be great_ followed by an heart that melt Baekhyun’s inside for a second, but then both were busy so they didn’t manage to text each other much.

But while he was sitting there, his phone pinged softly attracting his attention.

From Chanyeollie:

_I hate this class. Got any plans for the afternoon?_

Baekhyun smiled softly at the small message and typed quickly a reply.

To Chanyeollie:

_You’ll probably need that too. And I have the closing shift at library today until seven. We could grab something to eat after that if it’s not too late for you?_

The proposal was there and Baekhyun couldn’t wait to spend some time with Chanyeol, in all honesty.

But maybe without being too pushy?

Especially considering that they were still knowing each other and maybe Chanyeol was mainly interested to the sexual part of their relationship and dating was only a _collateral thing_?

Baekhyun wanted to slap himself because why he should be like that?

Maybe because it was the first time in a while he really cared _that much_ about someone and for once he wanted things to go in the right direction?

Chanyeol’s reply arrived immediately and kinda eased him on the whole thing.

From Chanyeollie:

_I’d like to, yes. And I’d rather be with you than staying here, this class is so boring. No, well, actually I’d rather be with you compared to everything else not only this awful class._

Baekhyun’s cheeks got slightly warmer at the message, wondering why he was so soft for Chanyeol.

Even though the conversation with Jondae before enlightened him plenty on the reason.

He wanted to squeeze his cheeks and kiss his nose in that moment, sure that he was pouting about that class he was into.

And Baekhyun wanted to be with him too, _oh so damn much_.

To Chanyeollie:

_I’ll offer you dinner tonight, then. Choose whatever you want._

From: Chanyeollie

_No, I, hyung, why you should offer? It’s not fair…_

To Chanyeollie:

_Just think a place,_ please _?_

From Chanyeollie:

_Fine, gotta go now. Talk to you later!_

Baekhyun smiled softly at the new heart emoji appearing on the screen, now an orange heart instead of that morning green one.

He took his time to find another one not using the regular red colored heart.

And it was… cute?

Baekhyun huffed, shaking his head but on his lips there was a huge smile that didn’t go away for all the afternoon.

After all the grades and tests, Baekhyun went to the library where he was volunteer as supervisor for few days per week and the afternoon was quiet.

Not many students around, not people coming and asking him things.

He was glad because he finally managed to sort better the archives and all those dusty books nobody never had the time to put back or actually find a place for.

Around six thirty, the library was already empty.

Not a single person around, not a single noise if not Baekhyun humming old songs while replacing books on the shelves.

Even though suddenly, a way too well-known voice, startled him almost making all the books he had in his arms fall on the floor.

“Hey beauty, you alone?” Chanyeol asked him, voice clearly hint flirt and smugness as when he had his lives at night.

Baekhyun flinched, putting his hand on his chest closing his eyes for a second before turning around and looking at him, puffing his cheeks.

“Chanyeol-ha! You scared me” he stated and Chanyeol chuckled softly, nearing him and picking up few books from his arms, holding them for him so that he would have less difficulties in placing those back.

“Sorry, _hyung_. Wanted to surprise you actually” he whispered lowering his gaze but Baekhyun was already patting his head softly.

“I’m glad to see you here. You finished?” he asked him softly, starting back his work in putting the books on the shelves.

“Yeah, it was so boring today. Wish I could give my exam already and write the final paper” Chanyeol groaned pouting like Baekhyun imagine him to do since that morning.

But this time Chanyeol was there and Baekhyun could do it.

He tip-toed placing a soft kiss on his cheek, smiling at him.

“Sometimes you need patience in life, Chanyeol-ha” he whispered, feeling his cheeks slightly warmer than usual and Chanyeol blushed furiously too, nodding, clearly not expecting that display of affection in a public place like the library.

“You thought a place where you want to eat tonight?” Baekhyun asked him picking up the last two books and placing one on the middle shelf and the other, that was on the higher shelf, he stretched to reach over it without much success and risking to make the book fall.

Chanyeol though, picked it up and put it on the right shelf, gently pressing it in with the other books, but closing more than before the space between him and Baekhyun, making them closer, almost kissing distance.

They looked at each other, silence almost deafening in the empty library, focusing only on their breathes and how Chanyeol was beautiful even so near, losing himself in his eyes that seemed to contain galaxies for how they sparkled and Baekhyun couldn’t resist it.

His hand gently caressed Chanyeol’s cheek, guiding him down, just an inch from his own lips, waiting to see if Chanyeol would pull back or stop him, and when nothing happened, he simply closed that small distance, feeling Chanyeol’s warm lips on his own, so smooth and sweet that Baekhyun would never stop kiss him.

His fingers went easily to Chanyeol’s hair, running through it and pulling him even closer, feeling Chanyeol’s hands caressing his sides, pushing their bodies together, totally erasing the distance between them, almost pressing Baekhyun against the bookshelves.

It was so slow and sweet yet sensual that Baekhyun wanted it to never stop.

Baekhyun softly bit Chanyeol’s bottom lip, tongue gently licking it, a bit forcefully asking for entrance and Chanyeol gave in without even putting a fight, wanting that contact as much as Baekhyun wanted too.

Baekhyun pulled slightly harder at Chanyeol’s hair, pulling even nearer, leaning his back on the bookshelves and Chanyeol simply followed him, continuing to kiss him slowly but with more passion than before, tongue playing with Baekhyun’s, heat suddenly rising between them.

Chanyeol kissed him even more, maybe a bit too fervently, Baekhyun softly hitting his head against the shelf behind him.

“Slow down babe” Baekhyun breathed, chuckling between their lips and Chanyeol blushed up to his hair, biting down his bottom lip, eyes not leaving Baekhyun’s.

“You are so tempting, _hyung_. And your lips, I would die on them” Chanyeol whispered, way too honestly, leaning his hand near Baekhyun’s head, on the shelf behind Baekhyun.

Baekhyun smiled softly at him, fingers going to play with Chanyeol’s hair.

“What should I say? You are so beautiful and your lips so sweet I’d kiss you all day” Baekhyun replied softly, smiling at him and Chanyeol’s cheeks became even redder if possible.

“I-I, _hyung_ , I…” he started saying and damn, how could it be that Chanyeol was both so hot and smug and in the meantime soft and adorable?

“Big boy, breathe. Help me with the last books so that we can go and eat something together?” Baekhyun proposed him, fingers gently caressing his cheeks and Chanyeol hummed shortly, biting his own bottom lip, clearly wanting to say something.

Baekhyun looked at him waiting and when nothing came, he spoke up himself, trying to understand what was happening inside Chanyeol’s head.

“Talk to me, Chanyeol” Baekhyun breathed, voice getting lower, immediately serious about whatever was happening on Chanyeol’s side.

There was a small silence in which they simply stayed in front of each other, in that same position, Chanyeol’s hand near his head and the other caressing his side, Baekhyun’s fingers not leaving his cheek and hair, breathing in each other’s space.

“ _Hyung_ , I…” Chanyeol started softly and Baekhyun waited, not wanting to make him feel pressured in expressing his thoughts.

“I-I thought a lot about this and what is going on between us…” Chanyeol started saying but leaving the sentence mid-way like that, teeth going to torment his bottom lip, shifting his stare away for how much possible it was seeing the position they were into.

Baekhyun though caressed his cheek, almost forcing his stare back on his face and Chanyeol inhaled deeply again.

“I-I, yesterday I spoke with my roommate about you and me and… what happened between us” Chanyeol whispered softly, making Baekhyun let out a brief _oh_ , partially realizing what was happening.

“Do you want this to remain only a physical thing? I-I… it’s okay if you don’t want to date or you are afraid of…” Baekhyun started saying trying to sound like the reasonable adult he was supposed to be even though the only idea hurt him.

Exactly when Baekhyun was thinking about wanting things to go well between them and _loving_ him, it wasn’t definitely the hoped outcome.

Chanyeol though glared at him, immediately shaking his head.

“N-No. What? How do you even think about this? For how much I’m a-attracted to you, I’m in love with your whole being, Baekhyun. Not only with your body or the attentions you reserve me” Chanyeol replied softly, voice wavering softly on the _love_ word and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity before he could finally smile softly, letting out a brief chuckle, earning a worried stare from Chanyeol.

Not only Chanyeol said that he loved Baekhyun too, but for the first time in forever he didn’t simply call him _hyung_.

“You are so precious, Chanyeol-ha. Precious, adorable, sweetest sunshine even if you’re so damn hot too. And I love you too and want to go out with you too, not only because I’m physically into you” Baekhyun replied softly, smile not leaving his lips and seeing it appearing again also on Chanyeol’s.

“Really?” he breathed, relieved by the news, and Baekhyun nodded shortly, fingers caressing his hair, fondly looking at him and wondering how lucky he was.

“Really” he assured him and Chanyeol leant his forehead on Baekhyun’s, closing his eyes inhaling deeply, like he finally took off a weight from his chest.

“Why you didn’t ask me before if you were this worried about it?” Baekhyun asked him softly and Chanyeol whined shortly but not moving from his position.

“I wanted to talk to you, not to write you a message” he breathed in reply, making Baekhyun smile cutely at him, tiptoe-ing again to press a kiss on his nose.

“You could have come around before, even after lunch. I was free” Baekhyun suggested and Chanyeol pouted again, shaking his head.

“I didn’t want to look too clingy?” Chanyeol commented softly, blush spreading through all his cheeks and Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head, again looking at him with nothing but adoration.

“How can you…” Baekhyun started saying but then he inhaled deeply simply circling his arms around Chanyeol’s waist and leaning face first against Chanyeol’s chest in that half-embrace.

“I love you” he simply breathed, snuggling his nose in Chanyeol’s neck, feeling Chanyeol’s arms move around his shoulders too, pulling him near, placing a soft kiss on the top of his head.

“I l-love you too, _hyung_ ” Chanyeol muttered and Baekhyun smiled softly before briefly detaching and looking at Chanyeol.

“You sure you want to keep up with this _hyung_ thing?” he asked him and Chanyeol blushed again, nodding.

“I, give me time?” Chanyeol breathed in reply making Baekhyun smile softly, pulling him down again.

“You have all the time in the world” he whispered before kissing him softly again.

Chanyeol kissed him back even though he kept the contact short, looking at Baekhyun.

“Let me help you with the books and let’s go eat. I have a place in mind and I’m sure you never went there before” Chanyeol stated briefly and Baekhyun nodded smiling again.

He felt like floating and it was such a blessing how they managed somehow to understand each other.

For almost two weeks, though, nothing happened between them.

The time they spent together was great and Baekhyun knew he was definitely, irremediably in love with Chanyeol.

He loved every single date they had, all the places they went together, and every second spent together was a real blessing.

However, nothing physical happened.

Despite how they met firstly and the more than obvious electricity between them, every time Baekhyun touched Chanyeol for one reason or another, Chanyeol always avoided deepening that moment of intimacy.

Not that he ever refused to kiss Baekhyun or avoided his touches.

Just didn’t seem interested in Baekhyun on the physical level.

Which left Baekhyun thinking.

Was he mistaking that chemistry he felt when he was together with Chanyeol?

Or was it something he only felt, while it was different for Chanyeol?

Did Baekhyun do something wrong to change so drastically the physical attraction that there were between them since the very start?

That evening they went to the theater because a movie that Chanyeol wanted to watch just came out and Baekhyun proposed him to go together.

The night was nice, they had dinner before the movie, and when they left the place, they were holding hands, walking toward the parking place.

“It was so nice, thanks for sticking around” Chanyeol let out, leaning his head on the side, smiling and Baekhyun nodded shortly, fingers gripping on Chanyeol’s softly.

“I kinda enjoyed it too so…” Baekhyun trailed off, rustling in his jacket pockets for the keys of the car without much success.

“You okay?” Chanyeol asked him stopping in the middle of the parking lot and Baekhyun stopped too, letting Chanyeol’s hand go to pat his jeans and his jacket looking for the keys and finally finding them in his jeans.

“Yeah, I feared I dropped them somewhere” Baekhyun breathed, showing the keys to Chanyeol and when they started walking again, Chanyeol didn’t make even the gesture to take Baekhyun’s hand back in his, making Baekhyun more silent then before, head full of thoughts.

But he wanted to know, because he couldn’t take anymore of being so near yet so distant to Chanyeol, not able to touch him properly, not knowing how much the other wanted that contact too.

And of being so fucking horny around Chanyeol without being able to do _anything_.

Because Baekhyun was being honest with himself too and for how much he _loved_ Chanyeol for his personality, his character and how he made him feel around him, Baekhyun fell even for Chanyeol’s body, his physique and whatever there was unmistakably between them as mere chemistry.

If he did something wrong or something that he shouldn’t have done, he wanted to know to correct it or simply to speak out of it with Chanyeol.

Even though, Chanyeol didn’t seem to mind the matter much, not bringing it up at all.

“It’s still early, do you want to… come by? I know that probably your roommate is in tonight” Baekhyun proposed him unlocking the car and the proposal was direct.

Maybe a bit too much, but he didn’t want Chanyeol to find a way to misunderstand his words or heavens knew what.

However, Chanyeol didn’t reply immediately.

Only when he sat inside the car, he hummed shortly, biting his lips.

“Tomorrow I have lessons early in the morning” he breathed and that was a reply way too direct too to Baekhyun who nodded shortly, fixing his stare on the road and tried not to look too disappointed, even if he wasn’t surprised.

He should have seen it coming seeing the recent days.

“Sure, I’ll drive you back to the dorms then” Baekhyun concluded shortly, head now full with other thoughts that weren’t doubts anymore, but certainties and Baekhyun didn’t know why Chanyeol didn’t want to spend time alone with him, but something was going on for sure.

And he _really_ tried to be the good adult and not to be annoyed by it, but he didn’t manage.

So, at a traffic light he quickly glanced toward Chanyeol before inhaling deeply and speaking up.

“Are you tired of this? If yes, please tell me. I… don’t want to waste neither of our time. And I know that being with someone just _because_ , won’t work” Baekhyun stated, fingers carding through his hair and messing it up, letting it fall back on his forehead.

Chanyeol seemed surprised by the statement and immediately shook his head, hands gripping on his own hoodie.

“No, I, why? Is there something wrong?” Chanyeol asked him even though his voice wavered, making Baekhyun shift his stare away, feeling weird about asking.

Was it only him?

Was it right like that and Baekhyun was being the weird one?

“Probably nothing. Sorry for weirding you out. Forget about it” he replied drily, hand moving on the gearshift and driving off, not moving his stare back to Chanyeol nor speaking up again.

However, when they were almost to the dorms, Chanyeol’s fingers gently touched his hand on the gearshift, caressing its back.

“I’m sorry” Chanyeol whispered but Baekhyun was already shaking his head, shrugging his shoulders, parking in the parking lot in front of the dorms.

“I am. For ruining the evening… I had fun and the movie was nice. Thank you for proposing it” Baekhyun retorted, forcing a small smile and looking toward Chanyeol.

His stare was worried and… _sad_ , maybe?

Baekhyun wanted so much to hug him and cuddle with him forever on the couch, but he knew that it wasn’t possible and it wasn’t what Chanyeol wanted apparently.

Chanyeol shook his head, fingers gripping and ungripping on his own hands, clearly wanting to say something but not finding the courage to do so.

“Chanyeol-ha…” Baekhyun started saying trying to ease Chanyeol and if there was something on Chanyeol’s part, he wanted to know.

Whatever it was.

“I-I… I made something wrong, right?” Chanyeol asked him, squeezing his eyes shut, fearing Baekhyun’s reply but Baekhyun’s hand gently went to caress Chanyeol’s one, releasing his fingers just to interlacing them with his own.

“ _Something wrong_? What do you mean?” Baekhyun retorted, trying to understand what Chanyeol was hinting to, and Chanyeol nodded shortly, fingers gripping harder on Baekhyun’s.

“Hey, breathe. And talk with me, I told you, I’m here for everything” Baekhyun added and Chanyeol inhaled deeply before exhaling as deep as before and looked back at Baekhyun.

“You, uhm, don’t, I…” he tried even though his voice trailed off again, making Baekhyun caress Chanyeol’s hands with his own, position being awkward since they were sitting in his car, but wanting to let Chanyeol know that he was there.

“I did something wrong. Because you don’t watch my videos anymore” Chanyeol let out in a breath, shutting his eyes closed again, leaning his head down and Baekhyun frowned deeply, shaking his head immediately.

It was true that Baekhyun didn’t watch _BadLoey61_ ’s videos anymore those days, but it was mainly because he spent a lot of time with Chanyeol and he had the privilege to have him in real life, why watching his videos?

He said that he was okay with Chanyeol still filming them because he wasn’t contrary at the thing and he wasn’t doing anything bad, but they saw each other in real life almost everyday spending so much quality time together…

“No, not at all. Babe, I have you in real life, why should I watch your videos?” Baekhyun replied like it was the most obvious thing ever, but Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in astonishment, mouth forming a small o, almost comically surprised, like he was some drama main character.

“Oh” he let out and Baekhyun frowned shortly, leaning his head on the side.

“Oh?” he echoed and Chanyeol’s cheeks immediately took a furious blush, reaching his neck and ears too.

“I-I, oh my, _hyung_ , I’m so sorry” Chanyeol exclaimed, bowing several times even if the result was a bit awkward again due to their position.

Baekhyun wasn’t understanding a thing, though.

“Chanyeol-ha, can you, I don’t know, explain what’s happening?” Baekhyun asked him briefly and Chanyeol stopped immediately, cheeks even redder if possible and quickly glanced toward Baekhyun.

“I… I thought you weren’t a-attracted to me anymore?” he muttered in reply and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity before he could literally explode in a loud laughter.

“I _what_? Heavens, you are the most attractive person in this world to me, baby. What do you even mean with _not attracted anymore_?” Baekhyun asked him, shaking his head, fingers gripping better on Chanyeol’s and playing with them.

Chanyeol whined softly, moving his stare on their jointed fingers, pouting.

“I thought that since you weren’t watching my videos anymore, you lost your physical interest in me. Reason why I… didn’t propose you anything? And even tonight, I thought you were doing it just _because_ ” Chanyeol breathed quietly, enough that Baekhyun thanked that they were in a closed up space like his car and there wasn’t much noise outside or he wouldn’t have heard Chanyeol.

“ _Because_ I’m fucking attracted to you, you mean? And wanted to spend some time with you not simply holding hands and kissing you? Not that I dislike these things, I _love_ them as I love you too, Chanyeol-ha. But I’m a man and, exactly because I met you through _those videos_ you are talking about, I want you so bad you can’t probably even imagine. But I thought that you didn’t want to, that I was _rushing_ things or that maybe you weren’t interested anymore” Baekhyun explained briefly, bringing their jointed fingers to his lips and placing a soft kiss on Chanyeol’s fingers.

Chanyeol was already shaking his head along the sentence though, clearly disagreeing with it.

“ _Hyung_ , Baekhyun, that’s absolutely not it. I’m so damn in love with you and it was so difficult not to touch you, not to ask you to touch me, not saying how much I wanted you” Chanyeol muttered softly, blush clearly reappearing on his cheeks and Baekhyun wanted to coo at him for how cute he was.

“Why you didn’t ask me sooner? Ah, so many wasted opportunities” Baekhyun groaned lowly, shaking his head, thinking of all the chances they had and they missed.

Chanyeol hummed softly but then he bit his lips, shortly glancing toward Baekhyun and then again at his fingers.

“We still, uhm, have tonight? If your proposal from before is still valid” Chanyeol muttered shortly, surprising Baekhyun who bit his own bottom lip, humming in thought.

“You sure? What about tomorrow’s early lessons?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol scrunched his nose, shaking his head.

“I’ll ask a friend to take notes for me. I want to spend the night with you” Chanyeol replied softly, making Baekhyun’s mouth go dry and his erection hard in a second.

“I should be the rightful adult and tell you that all lessons are important and…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol leant in, suddenly closing the distance between them and crashing their lips together, moving his hand to cup Baekhyun’s cheek, bringing him closer.

The kiss was completely different to the ones they recently exchanged, full of pent-up attraction and passion, exploding in a second, making Baekhyun react immediately to it, tongue easily slipping inside Chanyeol’s mouth, playing with his, fingers carding through Chanyeol’s hair on his nape and pulling him nearer.

“Forget about everything else tonight. Won’t you look at me only?” Chanyeol breathed between their lips, voice low and deep, a bit labored from the kiss and Baekhyun groaned lowly before nipping at Chanyeol’s lips, pulling him near again.

“When don’t I? My eyes are always on you and you only, babe. You can’t imagine what…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol quickly glanced at him and Baekhyun could recognize that very same smugness _BadLoey61_ had in his videos.

“Bring me home with you, _hyung_? And make me yours?” he interrupted him, but his voice was so deep and so smooth, Baekhyun felt it tumbling down his spine, electricity running through it, going to harden even more his erection.

Baekhyun simply nodded, slightly parting from Chanyeol, even though one of his hands remained laced with Chanyeol’s and drove off the parking, toward his own house.

“I never saw your house” Chanyeol whispered while Baekhyun was driving and Baekhyun shook his head shortly, taking the street where his house was.

“It’s not much. Just a flat in an apartment lot?” Baekhyun retorted, parking in front of the big complex of apartments and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in surprise.

“You live in a cool area hyung” he noted, making Baekhyun chuckle softly, shaking his head and opening the door on his side before glancing toward Chanyeol.

“Want to admire it a bit more, or can I show you upstairs?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol blushed, puffing his cheeks but exiting the car too.

He followed Baekhyun to the gate, elevator and then in front of his door.

Baekhyun slid up the lid revealing a locker with the code and pressed the digits slightly, swiping his card, making the door open with a buzz.

He clicked some lights up and removed his shoes, moving toward the living room.

“Want something to drink?” Baekhyun asked him, removing also his jacket and putting it on the hanger and he was about to move toward the kitchen when Chanyeol’s hand gripped on his wrist, pulling him back, hugging Baekhyun to himself.

Chanyeol’s cologne was so fresh and definitely a soothing breath to Baekhyun who inhaled it deeply, snuggling his nose in Chanyeol’s hoodie, circling his arms around Chanyeol’s torso.

“I don’t want anything but your attentions, _hyung_ ” Chanyeol breathed softly, breath gently caressing Baekhyun’s hair, voice low and deep, making Baekhyun shiver slightly in prelude of what about to happen.

“You are so damn straightforward all of a sudden” Baekhyun retorted, eyebrow perching slightly up, parting from Chanyeol’s embrace just to look at his face, seeing him smirk shortly toward him.

“There’s nothing straight in me when you are around” he objected immediately, making Baekhyun chuckle softly, shaking his head, fingers reaching for his neck, fingertips brushing its side, defining the veins there.

Chanyeol shivered softly, eyes fluttering closed for a second and then glancing again toward Baekhyun.

“And tell me you don’t like it. I know your tastes pretty well already, _hyung_ ” Chanyeol breathed, voice going even lower than before, making Baekhyun’s eyes move on Chanyeol’s lips, biting down his own.

“You do?” he asked softly, clearly teasing him and Chanyeol hummed shortly, nodding and distancing himself a bit more from Baekhyun.

“You think I didn’t realize how you look at me when we are together? How I remember every single word you promised me as _BabyB_?” he started saying, fingers moving on his own hoodie and with a way too leisurely slowness, he started taking it off, bringing with him part of his t-shirt too and revealing those delicious abs Baekhyun always died on in every single of _BadLoey61_ ’s lives.

“Ah, you start already like this?” Baekhyun asked him, stepping back and sitting down on his couch, enjoying the show.

Chanyeol moved nearer but still at a safe distance, throwing his hoodie on the couch near Baekhyun who whistled briefly in appreciation.

Chanyeol’s t-shirt was white and _way too tight_ for him, defining every single muscles Chanyeol had, both on his arms, shoulders and on his torso.

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip shortly, clearly interested and aroused by what he was seeing.

Baekhyun gestured him to go even closer and Chanyeol smirked again toward him, tongue gently wetting his lips, stare not leaving Baekhyun.

“Do you have some preferences, _hyung_?” Chanyeol asked him softly, fingers running along his torso and abs, reaching his belt and starting to unbuckle it, and again _oh so slowly_ removing also his jeans, letting them drop on the floor and stepping out of it.

Chanyeol was so damn thick and buff everywhere and Baekhyun wanted to touch him so bad, having all his time with Chanyeol to spoil and pamper him.

“What do you say about you, here, on my laps, for a start?” Baekhyun asked him softly, licking his own lips, already tasting Chanyeol’s lips and skin.

Chanyeol though hummed softly in thought, fingers playing distractedly with the boxer waistband and Baekhyun frowned, pouting a bit.

“Don’t you want to come here and play with _hyung_?” Baekhyun asked him, voice getting lower too, almost velvety, and Chanyeol bit his lower lip, teeth gently grazing on it, stare not leaving Baekhyun’s.

And Baekhyun could feel already the heat rising, feeling how much Chanyeol wanted that as much as he did.

“Will _hyung_ treat me good?” Chanyeol asked him, fingers playing softly with the hem of his t-shirt, voice purposefully lower just to tease Baekhyun.

Baekhyun smirked shortly, patting again on his laps.

“Why don’t you come here and we can find out together?” Baekhyun proposed him, head leaning on the side another clear invitation and Chanyeol finally caved in, moving in front of Baekhyun who smiled at him, nodding pleased.

Chanyeol sat on his laps, straddling them with his own thighs, and it was oh so much more than what Baekhyun imagined it to be.

Having a lapful of Chanyeol was… heaven.

He could reach everywhere, touch everything, seeing Chanyeol’s reaction and he was at mouth reach too.

Indeed.

_Heaven_.

Baekhyun’s hands easily slipped on Chanyeol’s hips, underneath his t-shirt, feeling his skin erupting in goosebumps, seeing him close his eyes appreciating the contact with Baekhyun’s skin.

“You are so obedient for me, Chanyeol-ha. Sometimes I have difficulties remembering why there’s also _bad_ in your nickname” Baekhyun praised him softly, fixing his posture on the couch, forcing Chanyeol to come closer to him and almost sitting on Baekhyun’s erection.

Chanyeol bit his bottom lip before leaning down, lips brushing against Baekhyun’s ear, fingers easily carding through his hair, making Baekhyun shiver softly and gripping harder on Chanyeol’s sides.

“Just because _hyung_ is _so good_ with me and promised me to make me feel good” Chanyeol breathed, voice low and tempting, making Baekhyun close his eyes for a second, simply basking in the perfection of Chanyeol’s voice, warmth and perfume so near him, almost surrounding him completely, making him able to breath only that.

“Such a good boy, don’t you deserve maybe some rewards?” Baekhyun hummed softly, fingers sneakily moving up Chanyeol’s torso, caressing his abs and his chest, reaching his nipples and not so gently flicking both, making Chanyeol groan lowly, arching his back and pressing his hips toward Baekhyun.

“That would be…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun clicked his tongue shortly, shaking his head.

“Wrong. Because you avoided _this_ for so long just because you were afraid of facing _hyung_ and telling him how much you wanted this to happen” Baekhyun stated, gripping on one of Chanyeol’s nipple, pulling it and feeling Chanyeol arch his back again, letting out a low hiss, rolling his hips against Baekhyun’s laps and erection.

Baekhyun gripped one of his hand on Chanyeol’s side, preventing him to repeat the same movement again.

“ _Hyung_ , no, I…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun turned slightly his head, speaking directly in Chanyeol’s ear.

“You? You never asked _hyung_ why he didn’t touch you or made you feel good as last time. And this brought both to think negative things when actually we both simply wanted this _oh so much_ ” Baekhyun breathed lowly before slightly biting the tip of Chanyeol’s ear, flicking again his nipple and feeling Chanyeol shiver on him, moaning lowly against Baekhyun’s neck.

“ _Hyung_ ” he whimpered trying to thrust his hip toward Baekhyun but Baekhyun’s hand was firm on his hip.

“So tell me, Chanyeol-ha, what do you want _hyung_ to do now?” Baekhyun asked him softly, not more than a breath against his ear and hair, feeling his shiver again, lips gently pressing on Baekhyun’s neck.

“Forgive me? I’d do anything _hyung_ asks me and I’ll be the best boy for him” Chanyeol tried shortly, voice wavering, pleasure already sipping through it and Baekhyun would have chuckled if he wouldn’t be that aroused already.

However, he bit down on his lips stronger than before, both hands moving to caress Chanyeol’s torso, slowly up and down.

“ _Anything_?” Baekhyun echoed briefly, tongue softly tracing the profile of Chanyeol’s ear, hearing him muffling down a small whimper before he could nod quickly against his neck.

Baekhyun hummed deeply in thought before slipping one hand out of his t-shirt and gently pressing on Chanyeol’s torso to put a bit of distance between them.

Chanyeol frowned but looked at him interested, cheeks tomato red and eyes filled with want.

Baekhyun moved his fingers on Chanyeol’s mouth, brushing his lips which parted softly at the contact.

“Suck my fingers, babe” Baekhyun almost ordered but words weren’t much needed since Chanyeol was already parting his lips and with a swift movement took three of them in his mouth, swirling his tongue around them and between them, starting to covering them with thick saliva.

“You like them?” Baekhyun asked him, looking at Chanyeol licking and slicking them thoughtfully and humming in reply to Baekhyun’s question.

Baekhyun was pleased by it and started again playing with Chanyeol’s nipple, circling, pinching, pulling it and feeling Chanyeol moaning again his fingers, literally drooling on them.

Baekhyun pinched slightly harder on it, making Chanyeol moan louder and took his chance to play with Chanyeol’s tongue too, fingers brushing against it, turning it around, feeling _and seeing_ the bright glint of saliva gliding down his own palm and wrist.

“You are so good in this, Chanyeol-ha” Baekhyun praised him, tumbling the small bud between his fingers before pinching it again, making Chanyeol arch his back, wanting more of those touches.

“ _Hyung_ ” he moaned against his fingers, more saliva sliding down Baekhyun’s fingers, making Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, way too enthralled by Chanyeol’s beautiful self, grinding his hips against Baekhyun’s, arching his back looking for more contact and a literal mess on his fingers.

“Tell me, Chanyeol-ha. Tell _hyung_ what you want” Baekhyun breathed softly and Chanyeol quickly glanced at him before moving his own hands on Baekhyun’s neck and torso.

“Touch me more? Want to feel your fingers inside me” Chanyeol breathed, popping out from Baekhyun’s fingers and Baekhyun nodded shortly, making him gesture to remove his t-shirt too.

Chanyeol immediately discarded it, throwing the clothing item blindly behind him, not caring on where it ended up.

And even before Chanyeol could make any other gesture to remove also his boxer, Baekhyun’s hands quickly sneaked beneath it, gripping on his ass, making Chanyeol let out a surprised moan, hand immediately covering his mouth.

“You don’t have to hide your pleasure, babe. Let me hear you, you are so beautiful” Baekhyun whispered softly, moving his saliva slicked fingers on Chanyeol’s entrance, gently circling it, helping himself with the other hand to spread his buttocks wider, easing his task.

Chanyeol groaned lowly, arching his back, trying to adjust to the new position, well enough that Baekhyun could do all he wanted on his neck and collarbones, exactly on the same height of his mouth.

And he didn’t let the chance go.

His mouth moved immediately on Chanyeol’s neck, tongue licking wet stripes up and down it, feeling Chanyeol shiver again on his laps, spreading his legs wider, so obscenely hot and sexy that Baekhyun wanted to take him already.

But he knew that he had to do it slowly, savoring _all_ Chanyeol was giving him.

“B-Baekhyun, aren’t you taking your time?” Chanyeol groaned lowly, moving his own hands on Baekhyun’s hair, carding through it and bringing Baekhyun closer to his neck, to his whole self.

“ _Hyung_ wants to enjoy all of you, is it not good?” Baekhyun asked him, almost pouting, and when Chanyeol was about to reply, Baekhyun thrusted his first finger inside Chanyeol making him moan loudly, pressing down against it, clearly used to the sensation and not giving as much as resistance as Baekhyun expected.

“Oh, you really were a bad boy, Chanyeol-ha. You are so stretched down here. You touched yourself thinking about _hyung_ even when you thought he wasn’t interested in you?” Baekhyun asked him, starting to thrust slowly his finger in and out, making Chanyeol arch his back following the absurdly slow pace.

He whimpered lowly, fisting slightly harder in Baekhyun’s hair, pulling him even nearer.

“ _Hyung_ , I-I… couldn’t help it. Every time we saw each other I couldn’t help thinking how much I wanted you, your lips, your tongue and your fingers all over me” Chanyeol breathed, eyes shifting closed for a second before he could glance toward Baekhyun, meeting his stare and then moving it on his lips.

“I know you want to kiss me, babe. Do it, make me feel how much you want me” Baekhyun breathed, sustaining his stare and feeling Chanyeol shiver again on his laps before he could lean down and, after wetting his lips again, he pressed them on Baekhyun’s, slowly, slotting them together like they were meant to be, fingers carding again in Baekhyun’s hair and to Baekhyun that was again heaven.

He wanted to die on Chanyeol’s lips, so perfectly fitting his own, so smooth and soft and sweet…

Baekhyun let himself go slightly, chasing Chanyeol’s lips, biting them and pulling him near, not letting him breath, sucking in all the air between them.

Baekhyun also inserted two other fingers instead of one more, knowing that Chanyeol could take them and he wasn’t disappointed, feeling Chanyeol pressing down on them, arching his back, moaning in their kisses, fingers gripping harder on Baekhyun’s hair.

“ _H-Hyung_ ” he moaned lowly, deeply and Baekhyun couldn’t do anything but starting to thrust deeper his fingers inside him, setting a faster pace and feeling Chanyeol literally _riding_ them, hips starting to move firstly following Baekhyun’s pace and then setting one on their own.

And Baekhyun knew he could have teased him, slowing it down or forcing him to stop whatever pace he was putting, but he wanted that a lot too.

Both waited way too long to play any more games.

There would be other possibilities in the future.

In that moment he simply wanted to feel Chanyeol coming undone, on his laps, moaning his name like his life depended on it.

And it was exactly what happened.

Baekhyun followed Chanyeol’s pace, thrusting his fingers inside him, hearing the slick sounds filling the air together with Chanyeol’s moans muffled down only by Baekhyun’s lips.

His fingers continuously gripped on Baekhyun’s hair and shoulders, wanting him closer, nearer, more, only wanting Baekhyun near himself, in his space, breathing his same air.

Chanyeol was sweaty, breath worked up but still trying to keep up with Baekhyun’s kisses and his own moans, hair matting to his forehead, eyes glassy and full blown, pleasure making them bright.

“Ah, B-Baekhyun” Chanyeol moaned deeper, only briefly interrupting their kiss, moaning openly against Baekhyun’s mouth and Baekhyun hummed near him.

“Come for me, babe. Let me feel you coming” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol leant down again, hiding his moans in their kisses, saliva staining both their lips, red and swollen for the continuous kissing.

But Baekhyun didn’t care in the slightest, nonstop thrusting his fingers inside Chanyeol, feeling his erection getting harder and throbbing against Baekhyun’s own stomach.

And then, as quick as everything sparkled and started, Chanyeol came moaning loudly and pulling at Baekhyun’s hair, cum sprouting so hard that it couldn’t be confined only in his boxer, spilling on his own thighs and Baekhyun’s shirt too.

Baekhyun pecked softly at Chanyeol’s lips and then at his cheeks, cleaned hand moving to his forehead, pulling back his hair, caressing it, muttering soft words on how good Chanyeol was and how beautiful he was, soothing him.

Chanyeol’s breath started to pace down, cheeks still red, but softly glancing toward Baekhyun before he could hide his face in Baekhyun’s neck, making him chuckle briefly.

“Babe, don’t hide for me” Baekhyun whined shortly, but letting him do as he pleased, snuggling his face in Baekhyun’s neck, arms circling his shoulders, almost towering him with his height and build.

“It’s…” Chanyeol started briefly making Baekhyun frown shortly, all his senses tensed to hear what Chanyeol was about to say.

“Unfair” he whined in the end and Baekhyun chuckled again, hand messing up his hair softly.

“Why? I love hearing you come and your pleasure is mine, Chanyeol” Baekhyun stated like it was an universal truth and to him it was.

But Chanyeol groaned again against his neck, lips starting to peck softly on it, teeth gently grazing the skin just above his collarbones, exposed due to the few shirt button that were opened.

“I want to please you too, _hyung_. Looking at you relish in pleasure and come, maybe c-calling my name too?” Chanyeol let out softly, breath gently caressing Baekhyun’s neck but not looking toward him and Baekhyun hummed shortly, fingers carding again through Chanyeol’s hair.

“Look at me, baby” Baekhyun breathed, placing a soft kiss on his ear and Chanyeol reluctantly parted from Baekhyun’s neck, looking at him.

They looked at each other, for few instants forgetting that the world existed around them, where they were or what they were talking about.

But then Baekhyun inhaled deeply.

“You are tired and this…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol shook his head, pressing his fingers on Baekhyun’s lips shutting him up.

“Don’t pull again the same excuse as last time. I want you, _hyung_ , how do I have to tell you?” Chanyeol breathed softly, fingers moving on Baekhyun’s neck and then on the button of his shirt, slowly popping them open.

“Don’t you… imagine too how it would be to be inside me? Filling me up? Coming together?” Chanyeol asked him lowly, efficiently opening all Baekhyun’s shirt and fingers caressing his torso, before leaning down again, lips brushing his ear, voice getting even deeper than before.

“Don’t you want me too?” he asked lowly, but Baekhyun gripped harder on his sides, groaning lowly and heavens if he wanted it too.

“Not wanting it?” he growled lowly, fingers slightly pulling again at his hair, almost forcing Chanyeol to look back at him.

“You are all I could ever desire and hope for, Chanyeol. But I want things to be…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol groaned lowly, shaking his head, interrupting him.

“At my pace. But damn, _hyung_ , I want you too. And I’m not tired and I really want to spend the night. So, I’m grateful that you care about me and my welfare but you are overdoing it?” Chanyeol breathed softly, biting his bottom lip and looking at Baekhyun trying to understand how Baekhyun would have taken his words and affirmations.

Baekhyun simply looked back at him for a good minute before swearing under his breath.

“Fuck, Chanyeol. I want you so much… Come to bed with me?” Baekhyun finally gave in and Chanyeol nodded, sitting up slowly and feeling the stickiness on his thighs, scrunching his nose.

Baekhyun chuckled softly sitting up too and tipping on his toes to place a soft kiss on his cheek before taking his hand and gently guiding until the bedroom.

Once there, Baekhyun took off his shirt, head gesturing toward the bed.

“Any preferred positions?” Baekhyun asked him softly and Chanyeol hummed shortly before shaking his head.

“I would just like to look at you” he replied honestly and Baekhyun smiled softly at him, nodding.

“It’s our first time, together, so I suppose it’s more than good something a bit vanilla” Baekhyun let out softly, fingers going to caress Chanyeol’s cheeks that took a brighter shade of red, for apparently no reason at all.

Baekhyun frowned looking at him, trying to understand what was happening or what could have caused that reaction and when he didn’t find any reason and he was about to ask, Chanyeol surprised him.

“I… it’s my first time as a bottom in a full intercourse” he breathed making Baekhyun’s eyes grow wider in surprise, lips parting softly, for a second unbelieving of the statement, but then actually it had more sense than he thought.

Chanyeol always said that he hid the fact that he liked to bottom too.

All his partners expected him to top and that he did until that moment, until he met Baekhyun.

And before he just enjoyed himself with toys or his own fingers, but without having for this a real intercourse as bottom.

“I-I… is that okay, _hyung_?” Chanyeol asked him, suddenly not so confident anymore, usual smugness lost in favor of uncertainty, doubts and lack of self-confidence.

But Baekhyun took his hands in his own, placing a soft kiss on them, smiling toward Chanyeol.

“It’s more than okay, Chanyeol. Do you love me?” Baekhyun asked him softly and Chanyeol was already nodding briefly, stepping closer to him, making Baekhyun smile again.

“I love you too, babe. And do you trust me?” Baekhyun continued and Chanyeol nodded even before Baekhyun could end the sentence.

“Then let me spoil you and treat you the best way possible. Because you deserve to be loved, spoiled, pampered and I’m honored to be your first in this” Baekhyun whispered softly, moving his hand on Chanyeol’s cheek, gently caressing it and stare not leaving Chanyeol’s.

“At your pace” he added briefly and Chanyeol nodded, visibly relieved and if Chanyeol was relieved Baekhyun was so damn scared because it was _ages_ since last time that he had experiences like that.

However, he guided Chanyeol to the bed, gesturing him to lay down and once Chanyeol complied with the request, Baekhyun moved to the nightstand picking up a bottle of lube.

He also removed his trousers and boxer, making Chanyeol gesture to remove his last clothing item too.

Baekhyun kneeled in front of him, fingertips gently brushing Chanyeol’s thighs, making him spread them, letting him get closer.

“Speak with me. _Whatever it may happen_ ” Baekhyun warned him and Chanyeol nodded shortly but Baekhyun took his hand, interlacing their fingers.

“Both if you are feeling good or you don’t like what it’s happening” Baekhyun added again and Chanyeol nodded again, smiling at him.

“I trust you, _hyung_ ” Chanyeol breathed but Baekhyun bit his lips shortly and… did he trust himself?

But then he knew what to do, what made Chanyeol feel good and he trusted that beautiful chemistry that there was between them.

Baekhyun leant down pressing a soft kiss on Chanyeol’s forehead.

“Let’s go then” he concluded, pouring some lube on his fingers, smearing it properly between them and then moving again his fingers on Chanyeol’s entrance, starting to tease the entrance but when he saw that Chanyeol was fine with the contact, the previous oversensitivity a far memory already, he thrusted in two fingers, making Chanyeol arch his back, hoisting them wholly.

“Hey babe” Baekhyun called him softly, leaning down and placing his lips on Chanyeol’s collarbones, gently biting them, feeling Chanyeol shiver beneath him and hum softly in reply.

“You are such a wonder, you know? So beautiful and open for me… I’ll prepare you properly so it will hurt the less possible, okay?” Baekhyun breathed hotly against his skin, making Chanyeol’s skin show goosebumps and he bit shortly his lips before nodding briefly.

“I know you will take great care of me, Baekhyun” he whispered in reply and Baekhyun smiled at him, before thrusting another finger in and moving his lips on Chanyeol’s nipple, tongue circling it, lapping on it and then taking in his mouth sucking it.

Chanyeol pressed the back of his hand on his mouth but the moan that came from it was… pornographic.

Enough that Baekhyun’s own erection was steel hard all of a sudden, blood flowing all south.

“Oh, dear heavens” he muttered hotly against Chanyeol’s nipple, repeating those same movements, but thrusting in another fingers, reaching four digits.

Chanyeol this time didn’t even try to restraint himself, moaning louder, openly, pressing against Baekhyun’s fingers, and tugging at Baekhyun’s hair, pulling him closer to his chest.

Chanyeol was such a masterpiece and Baekhyun wanted everything of him.

“You are taking my fingers so well, Chanyeol” he breathed against his chest, continuously lapping and sucking on Chanyeol’s nipple, making him moan and quiver under his ministrations both on his torso and the thrusts of his fingers.

Chanyeol was literally coming undone beneath him, opening up so pleasantly, wet and stretched, and Baekhyun couldn’t wait to be inside him, taking all of him, thrusting hard and deep and…

He groaned lowly, biting slightly harder on Chanyeol’s nipple, making him moan again, fingers carding better in Baekhyun’s hair and pulling.

And while Baekhyun was about to apologize for the passion outburst, Chanyeol moaned a lousy _more_ that made Baekhyun groaned even lower, sucking harder on the small abused bud, making Chanyeol whimper and arch his back, starting again a faster pace on Baekhyun’s fingers.

It was almost as before, even though way more slicky, sexy sounds filling the air, together with Chanyeol’s moans and Baekhyun simply wanted to give him more and more and… more.

However, Chanyeol wasn’t fine with it, pulling harder on Baekhyun’s hair, after a particular set of precise thrusts against his prostate that made him scream louder.

“Baek… please, I want more. I want you” Chanyeol moaned lowly, looking at him and Baekhyun didn’t know how but he knew that _that_ was the right moment, that Chanyeol was sufficiently stretched, aroused and wanting as he was.

So he simply nodded shortly stretching to pick up a condom and was about to roll it down his erection, when Chanyeol half-sat, picking it up from his hands.

“Can I put it on for you?” Chanyeol asked him almost innocently and, heavens, Baekhyun for a moment felt like he was about to taint the purest of all souls in that world.

“Please do” Baekhyun replied softly, looking Chanyeol’s fingers take the condom and shakingly put it on Baekhyun’s erection, rolling it down with few knowing moves, gently tugging it, making Baekhyun bit his bottom lip to hide a moan and moving his fingers to grip slightly at the base of his cock, focusing on not to let himself go too early, but still enjoying Chanyeol’s warm fingers on his erection.

It felt weird the contrast between Chanyeol’s bigger and thicker fingers, with Baekhyun’s smaller and slender ones.

Baekhyun for a moment wondered how it would be to have those stretching him open.

He immediately pushed away the matter, looking toward Chanyeol.

“Ready, babe?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded without a flinch or a single glint of indecision.

Baekhyun lined up with his entrance, fingers gently caressing Chanyeol’s thighs, easing him down.

“Relax for me?” Baekhyun prompted softly, starting to push in, against the rim, muscle having a bit of resistance but Baekhyun did a good job stretching Chanyeol open, so he was able to thrust in without too much pain.

His hand never left Chanyeol’s though, fingers gripping Chanyeol’s and feeling him do it back, especially when Baekhyun bottomed out and stilled, waiting for Chanyeol to give him a green light.

Which happened strangely sooner than expected and when Baekhyun started to slowly thrust, Chanyeol wasn’t in pain at all, his voice getting lower in pleasure, gripping harder on Baekhyun’s fingers and the other hand pulling him down, near him kissing him.

Baekhyun let him do, even though it was sloppy and wet but was everything that Baekhyun wanted from that moment.

“You feel so good, Chanyeol” Baekhyun whispered between their lips, breath starting to get worked up, hand moving on Chanyeol’s hip and gripping hard on it, starting to thrust deeper and faster inside Chanyeol, feeling like he was living the best experience ever.

Like he never did that before and he never wanted to do it with anyone but Chanyeol.

Like that moment existed for them only and was fate made.

“Baekhyun” Chanyeol moaned lowly and, heavens, if he wasn’t the most beautiful human being Baekhyun ever saw in all his life.

Cheeks deep red, hair messily falling on the blanket and sticking to his forehead, eyes full blown and glassy, pleading, wanting more, silently asking for it, neck and torso being covered with red and purple blooming marks much to Baekhyun’s courtesy, nipples dark pink and swollen, legs spread and hanging loosely on Baekhyun’s back, shaft again fully erected and spilling precum on his torso.

Baekhyun was… fascinated.

“Babe, Chanyeol, tell me. What you want?” Baekhyun asked him, picking up a faster pace, purposely avoiding his soft spot and making Chanyeol quiver again, biting is own lips.

“Ah, _hyung_ … please. More” Chanyeol moaned loudly, fingers moving on Baekhyun’s back and gripping harder.

“More?” Baekhyun asked him, now slightly teasing and Chanyeol groaned lowly, almost pouting between his moans and breaths.

“Baekhyun, please, fuck me harder” Chanyeol moaned and to Baekhyun that was enough for that time, having also pity of Chanyeol’s soul.

And simply gave it to him, thrusting harder and faster, precisely against that same soft spot that sent Chanyeol head over heels before, feeling him clench harder on Baekhyun’s erection inside him.

“Ah, Baek, yeah, there” he let out, again obscenely sexy and so wanting and beautiful that Baekhyun couldn’t even _consider_ refusing him.

So he quickened the pace up even more, feeling his own climax reaching closer and closer, feeling Chanyeol starting to meet his thrusts in a perfect unison together with their moans and breaths.

“You are the best, babe” Baekhyun breathed, leaning down again and kissing him, sloppily, feeling Chanyeol’s fingers in his hair and back, pulling him closer and closer and Baekhyun moaned between their lips.

“You are, and it feels so good. I want you more, give me all of you” Chanyeol groaned lowly in reply and Baekhyun thrusted deeper, hands gripping harder on Chanyeol’s hips, and even before he could ask himself if it was the case to stroke Chanyeol’s erection, Chanyeol gripped harder on his hair, arching his back, and clenching even harder on Baekhyun’s hardness, he came again exploding between their torsos, calling Baekhyun’s name with the deepest voice Baekhyun probably ever heard.

Baekhyun followed him promptly, few thrust more, in Chanyeol’s tightness, so wet and hot and inviting that he came too simply enjoying it with all the necessary abandonment, seeing white and opalescent sparkles behind his shut eyes, moaning Chanyeol’s name.

He felt like he was high, drugged by the pleasure and Chanyeol’s presence beneath him.

He slowed down taking his time, Chanyeol slightly hissing in oversensitivity, but Baekhyun was already kissing his cheeks, nose and forehead, compliments flowing from his lips unstopping, hands caressing his sides and thighs before he could slowly and gently exit him.

“You were fabulous, Chanyeol-ha” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol smiled tiredly at him.

“It’s fatiguing, more than being on top” Chanyeol observed shortly, making Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle, fingers gently moving a lock of hair from Chanyeol’s forehead.

“Yeah, but it’s worth it. They both have their pros and cons” Baekhyun retorted making Chanyeol nod shortly even if it was clear that he was oh so tired.

“Hey babe, take a shower and let me bring you some water” Baekhyun commented, gently caressing his thigh, but Chanyeol pressed his lips together, shaking his head.

“I don’t think I have the strength to shower” he breathed shortly but Baekhyun bit his own lips, looking toward Chanyeol.

“Neither to shower with me?” he asked softly but Chanyeol was already sitting up, eyes sparkling brightly and Baekhyun chuckled softly, sitting up too.

“Let’s go” Baekhyun concluded, taking his hand and guiding him toward the bathroom and… what more could he want than that?

Chanyeol somehow completed him in everything and for how sappy it was, Baekhyun really started to think that it was fate that they came to know each other and had that possibility.

Because if not fate, what?

And it took them few months to start settling down together and getting used to each other’s lives.

After Chanyeol’s graduation, Chanyeol finally moved in with Baekhyun and things went to smoothly that Baekhyun couldn’t quite process how lucky he was.

They were so fitting in each other’s lacks and they were the perfect fit like puzzle pieces.

Baekhyun finally came clear with Hyuk explaining him what happened between him and Chanyeol and telling him that he would be always around for Hyuk, but that Baekhyun’s love for Chanyeol was deeper than the ocean and vast as universe, not being place for another person neither in the back of his mind.

Hyuk had to face it by himself and grow some balls to face relationship in a different way.

Also _BadLoey61_ ’s channel continued to exist.

Both with Chanyeol’s solo lives as per usual, but also with Baekhyun’s participation sometimes.

Chanyeol finally had the courage, thanks to Baekhyun too, to communicate his followers and patreons that he was just a human and he both liked to be the giving _and_ receiving end on a gay couple.

A lot of followers went away but he gained so many more, way more supportive and wonderful than before.

Especially when they posted lives with Baekhyun too.

The only thing that they never mentioned and that Baekhyun was thinking, sometimes popping up at the back of his mind, was their dynamics while having sex.

Sometimes there were moments in which Baekhyun still wondered how it would be to feel Chanyeol inside himself, to let him take control and have his way with Baekhyun.

Not that he ever mentioned it to Chanyeol especially considering how Chanyeol always said that he liked to bottom and that in the past he almost forced himself to top only just not to disappoint his former partners.

Baekhyun wanted everything but make him feel forced or making him do something he didn’t feel like doing.

Chanyeol deserved the world and Baekhyun simply wanted him to feel good together in their relationship.

Just sometimes, as that afternoon, it felt… more difficult not to think about it.

With Chanyeol they decided to renew a bit the living room and Chanyeol wasn’t only an architect (now completely seeing his degree), but he was also an all-around handyman, way too good in everything manual.

He assembled few pieces of furniture alone, hammered and drilled, and being almost full summer, he did all of that with a tank top way too tight, caressing beautifully his shapes, sweat gliding down his nape and arms.

Baekhyun was almost dying when he came home, finding him like that, protective plastic googles over his head and drinking directly from a water bottle, buff arms flexed and sweat rolling down his neck, disappearing in his top.

“Oh dear heavens” Baekhyun whispered, involuntarily dropping his bag in the entrance and licking his lips slowly, way too interested and enthralled in what he was seeing.

“Ah, Baek” Chanyeol smiled at him, noting that he was there, and his smile was so blinding and Baekhyun felt immediately soft inside his heart, warmth fluttering in his chest.

“Babe” he greeted him, removing his shoes and moving toward him, hands easily reaching his waist.

“I’m sweaty and stinky, you shouldn’t near me too much” Chanyeol breathed, but Baekhyun ignored his words, tiptoeing and placing a soft kiss on Chanyeol’s lips.

Supposedly, that should be only a quick peck, nothing more, but Chanyeol moved his hands on Baekhyun’s sides too, pulling him nearer, closing almost all the distance between them.

“You are… so soft, Baek. And,” Chanyeol started saying, leaning down, smelling his neck before brushing his lips up to his ear, “your perfume is so sweet. Did you buy a new one?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, lips pressing behind his ear and Baekhyun instinctively carded his fingers through his hair pulling him near.

Chanyeol’s hands moved better on Baekhyun’s sides, gripping softly, and nipping shortly at his neck, lips and tongue never leaving his neck.

“No, I didn’t. But you did a lot today” Baekhyun noted softly, fingers not leaving his hair, caressing slowly and Chanyeol hummed softly near him.

“Yeah. I miss only painting the walls and I’m done. All the furniture is ready and down in the storage” Chanyeol replied briefly against his neck, nonstop his movements on Baekhyun’s neck.

Baekhyun let him do, simply enjoying the attentions but then Chanyeol leant even more down, sucking a hickey on his neck making Baekhyun let out a soft whimper, totally unexpecting it and gripping harder on Chanyeol’s hair and shoulders.

“C-Chanyeol…” he let out softly, voice wavering and letting himself go, maybe a bit too much.

But he was still so fascinated and raptured by Chanyeol’s appearance and how much he wanted him and how he wanted to fucking ride him.

He stilled himself though, gently gripping Chanyeol’s arm and reminding himself where he was, what was happening and what that relationship he had with Chanyeol was.

“Let me get changed so that I can help you out, then, uhm?” Baekhyun whispered, stepping back and exiting that small bubble they were into.

He didn’t have to pressure Chanyeol in any way, especially because he knew that Chanyeol would have done _everything_ for Baekhyun and his happiness.

But Baekhyun didn’t want to force him.

However, Chanyeol didn’t let him step back, because he followed him, taking a step closer to him, maintaining that distance between them.

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol started saying softly, arms wrapping better around Baekhyun’s body, almost totally engulfing him and pulling him even nearer, face first in his chest and heavens, Baekhyun’s head spun so fast, making him feel drugged on Chanyeol’s presence and perfume near him.

There was a brief silence and then Chanyeol gripped harder on his sides, snuggling his nose in Baekhyun’s neck.

“I want you” he breathed softly and Baekhyun bit his lips harder, fingers going to caress Chanyeol’s sides, trying to steel himself against that feeling of simply pushing Chanyeol on the covered couch and simply letting Chanyeol hold him, filling him up and coming hard inside himself.

“We have time, babe. Want to play a bit?” Baekhyun asked him softly, lips moving on Chanyeol’s neck and placing soft kisses there.

However, once again, Chanyeol remained silent for a second too long making Baekhyun frown shortly.

“Is there something wrong?” Baekhyun asked him, trying to understand his silence and when Chanyeol shook his head, Baekhyun waited for an explanation to come.

It didn’t arrive immediately and he was about to ask him more details, but then Chanyeol straightened his back, looking at Baekhyun, cheeks flaming red, barely sustaining Baekhyun’s stare.

“I… I, Baekhyun… _hyung_ , there’s uhm…” Chanyeol started saying softly, clearly tiptoeing around what he wanted to say, making Baekhyun frown shortly because Chanyeol started to call Baekhyun _hyung_ only when they were in his intimacy, since Baekhyun came to know that Chanyeol _loved_ to call him like that and how Baekhyun behaved in those moments.

A sort of _hyung kink_ if that existed…

But then Chanyeol bit his bottom lip, inhaling deeply and looking toward Baekhyun trying to explain himself properly.

“I… I want to hold you” he let out softly trying to look back at Baekhyun, sustaining his stare even if his cheeks were flaming red.

Baekhyun’s lips parted in surprise, almost unable to process what Chanyeol just said because… did he really?

Did he really want to hold Baekhyun instead of letting him do it?

“I-If you want to, obviously. I d-don’t want to force you on…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun threw himself at Chanyeol, arms circling his neck and crashing their lips together, making him step back slowly, trying to follow Baekhyun’s sudden impulse but Baekhyun pressed him back up to the couch pushing him down, parted from their heated kiss.

“Baek… what?” Chanyeol asked him worried, but Baekhyun sat on his laps, fingers carding through his hair and feeling Chanyeol’s hands moving on his thighs, caressing them up and down.

“Do you really want to?” Baekhyun asked him, leaning down, lips only softly brushing against Chanyeol’s, breathing on them, looking in Chanyeol’s eyes and waiting for his reply, heartbeat immediately picking up, loudly thumping in his ears.

“I-I obviously yes, if you want to, Baekhyun. I know it could sound strange but I want to feel you and I-I don’t know you look so soft and delicious today and… oh heavens, _hyung_ what do you make me say” Chanyeol whimpered, cheeks fully flushed, and looking back in Baekhyun’s eyes, clearly trying to understand how much Baekhyun was okay with it.

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, smiling down toward him.

“I love what I make you say, babe. Tell me more… tell me what you want to do to me” Baekhyun whispered softly, fingers caressing his neck slowly, hot breath caressing Chanyeol’s lips not yet completely closing the distance between them and hearing Chanyeol whimper lowly, hands gripping harder on his sides, pulling him closer and closer.

“ _Hyung_ ” he groaned lowly, moving his hips toward Baekhyun, meeting their clothed erections together and making them both moan.

“Tell me” Baekhyun breathed shortly, fingers carding through his hair and pulling him impossibly closer, leaning himself down, completely pressing himself against Chanyeol.

Chanyeol’s hands moved on his back, fingertips dancing along his spine.

“Want to eat you open and feel you ride me?” Chanyeol breathed in reply, tone getting lower and deeper, moving his hands on Baekhyun’s ass and not so gently gripping it, and Baekhyun felt immediately harder, wanting it so damn much.

“Fuck, babe. You really want to?” Baekhyun asked him, biting down his bottom lip and rolling again his hips against Chanyeol’s, grinding their erections together and earning himself a low moan from Chanyeol who was nodding shortly.

“Yeah, I really would like to. Would you please let me do it? Let me give you pleasure. I want to feel you. I wanted it for so long…” Chanyeol breathed in reply softly, squeezing again Baekhyun’s buttocks over his jeans and Baekhyun frowned shortly, briefly.

“Why you never told me, babe?” Baekhyun asked him perplexed by Chanyeol’s silence in those months, but Chanyeol shook his head briefly.

“You are always so good to me, _hyung_ , always giving me all I want, caring about me and my pleasure. And m-maybe you are not interested in, uhm, I…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun smiled briefly shaking his head.

“ _Not interested_?” he echoed shortly, letting out a soft chuckle, fingers gripping harder on Chanyeol’s hair and pulling.

“You don’t even know how much I want this, Chanyeol” Baekhyun started saying, stare not leaving his face and almost losing himself in Chanyeol’s bright, sparkling eyes.

Chanyeol’s lips parted in surprise, but waited for Baekhyun to continue speaking.

“As I told you, I’m fine with switching and I think I never hide how attracted I am to you and how I wished for you to hold me, taking me and holding me as I regularly do with you. Because your whole being call for me, making me feel like I want you to fill me too” Baekhyun whispered between their lips, fingers playing with Chanyeol’s hair.

Chanyeol bit his own bottom lip, fingers caressing Baekhyun’s bum, not so gently gripping on it, making Baekhyun groan against their lips.

“You make me crazy, _hyung_. Please, let me have you?” Chanyeol asked him, voice deep, a mix of a plead and an order and Baekhyun simply nodded briefly, because what else could he do if not saying _yes please fuck me_?

Chanyeol gripped on the back of Baekhyun’s thighs, gripping harder and sat up making Baekhyun squeal in surprise, throwing his arms at Chanyeol’s neck, balancing himself not to fall back.

“Chanyeol?” he called him but Chanyeol was already moving toward their bedroom, dropping Baekhyun on the mattress and leaning down, kissing Baekhyun’s neck, hands sneaking under his shirt, making Baekhyun shiver, fingers carding through Chanyeol’s hair, pulling him nearer to himself.

“Ah, babe, you are so hot” Baekhyun breathed, turning his face on the side, letting Chanyeol having his time on his neck, enjoying the plush and wet sensation on it.

Chanyeol was different when he wasn’t letting Baekhyun babying him but was taking care of Baekhyun himself.

Chanyeol’s hands moved on the buttons on Baekhyun’s shirt, popping them open, lips not leaving his neck and collarbones, licking, kissing and biting every single spot.

Baekhyun moaned, carding his fingers through his hair, pulling him nearer, spreading his legs to accommodate Chanyeol better over him, erection grinding together, making Chanyeol groan lowly on his wet skin.

“ _Hyung_ ” he moaned, biting harder on his collarbone, sucking another hickey, fingers gripping on his sides and Baekhyun arched his back, chasing the feeling and wanting more from it.

“-Yeol… touch me more” Baekhyun whispered, hand moving on his back and gripping harder on it, pulling him nearer and Chanyeol almost growled against his skin before straightening up and removing his own tank top, revealing his torso and Baekhyun looked at him, hungrily, wanting to touch him more, to _feel_ him more.

Chanyeol caressed Baekhyun’s thighs, reaching his belt, gesturing it shortly.

“Take them off” he almost ordered and Baekhyun nodded, sitting up from the bed and removing the jeans quickly, together with his boxer and he was about to lay down again on the bed when Chanyeol shook his head shortly, stopping him.

Baekhyun stood there in front of him, at the border of the bed, only his shirt, opened on his chest, on.

“I told you that I want to eat you open, right?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly, soft blush caressing his cheeks briefly.

Chanyeol smirked toward him, smug smile that Baekhyun was used to see every single video Chanyeol uploaded on his site, and that made him stomach roll upside down every time he saw him.

“Let me show you why there’s a _bad_ in my nickname and up to now I only behaved like your good baby boy” Chanyeol let out softly, deep voice easily leaving his lips and Baekhyun shivered, goosebumps easily appearing on his skin.

Chanyeol moved better on the bed, nearer to the headboard, laying down and making Baekhyun gesture to near him and Baekhyun crawled near him, not exactly knowing what Chanyeol wanted him to do, or wanted to do.

“Hands on the headboard and spread his legs wide, _hyung_ ” Chanyeol ordered him, gently smacking his ass and Baekhyun jolted, letting out a soft yip in surprise.

“I-I… what?” Baekhyun breathed but put his hands on the headboard, facing the wall, moving his legs, trying to understand what was happening but as he parted his legs, Chanyeol moved between them, _underneath them_ , caressing the back of his thighs, making him shiver.

“Babe?” Baekhyun asked him surprised by the sudden contact and position but Chanyeol moved his head on the side, placing a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s inner thigh, making him shiver and gripping harder on the headboard, slightly arching his back.

“Sit on my face and let me entertain you a bit?” Chanyeol whispered against his skin and Baekhyun whimpered softly leaning his head on the wall behind the headboard.

“A-Are you trying to kill me, Chanyeollie?” Baekhyun breathed, way too aroused feeling his erection thickening and Chanyeol could see it too.

“For pleasure? For sure, _hyung_. Don’t you want me to eat you open, feeling my tongue inside you?” Chanyeol asked him, voice getting lower and lower, fingertips brushing on Baekhyun’s thighs, making him shiver again, feeling the arousal creeping deeper inside him.

“Babe, if you don’t shut up and start I could probably come also now” Baekhyun groaned lowly making Chanyeol chuckle softly, hand moving on his side and guiding him slightly down, literally sitting on Chanyeol’s face, feeling his tongue gently brushing under his balls and his perineum.

Baekhyun gripped harder on the headboard, arching his back, forcing himself not to push too much against Chanyeol’s face, but Chanyeol pulled him down, snuggling his nose there and making Baekhyun thrash his head back, pleasure tumbling down his spine.

He could feel Chanyeol’s hands on his buttocks, parting them and starting slowly to lick his perineum, tentatively moving toward his entrance and Baekhyun could feel his erection getting harder, throbbing against his lower abdomen.

Chanyeol’s tongue felt so pleasant, so wet and warm again Baekhyun’s sensitive skin, especially as it went nearer to rim, softly pressing against it, first tentatively and then strongly, trying to breach through, making Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, forcing again himself not to let himself go.

However, suddenly, Chanyeol bit harder on his inner thigh again, making Baekhyun gasp in surprise not expecting the motion at all, but Chanyeol groaned lowly, snuggling his nose on the joint between Baekhyun’s inner thigh and his buttock.

“Let yourself go, _hyung_. Use my face and tongue for your pleasure” Chanyeol muttered shortly, moving again his tongue on Baekhyun’s entrance and, despite everything, Baekhyun inhaled deeply, closing his eyes, before letting himself go and simply enjoying it.

He spread his legs wider, sitting better on Chanyeol’s face, feeling Chanyeol’s tongue better against his own entrance, making him whimper.

Chanyeol’s tongue started to press deeper, thrusting inside Baekhyun, fingers gripping on his buttocks, maintaining them parted in order to reach deeper, making him feel more and Baekhyun simply pressed back, against the insertion, starting to ride his tongue, feeling Chanyeol’s mouth and nose pressing nicely on Baekhyun’s softest spots.

Baekhyun moaned, setting a faster pace, feeling Chanyeol’s tongue stretching him open so good, wetting him, saliva dripping all over the place, including on Chanyeol’s face, and Baekhyun gripped even harder, arching his back, moaning loudly.

“Chanyeol” he whimpered, setting a faster pace, wanting more of it and, heavens, he felt like going crazy for how good he was feeling.

Chanyeol started to alternate sucks to thrusts of his tongue inside Baekhyun, making the contact even wetter, Baekhyun spreading his legs impossibly wider, pressing against Chanyeol’s face, feeling him reaching deeper, saliva gliding down his inner thighs, feeling them shiver and his cock was throbbing, precum beads copiously sliding down his length, arousing him even more.

Baekhyun threw his head back, arching down against the insertion, starting a quicker pace, letting himself go and riding his tongue simply enjoying it and heavens if Chanyeol was good, stretching him open so pleasantly, thrusting deeper, wetting him everywhere.

“Ah, babe, more. I’m feeling it” Baekhyun moaned, his head swimming in pleasure completely unbelieving on what was happening and how could he even process everything?

Not more than twenty minutes before they were on the couch, speaking about topping or not and now Baekhyun found himself riding Chanyeol’s tongue, feeling wet and hard as he probably never felt in _years_.

And it felt so good, hot and in the meantime wet and filthy.

Chanyeol was an amazing lover and not only as receiving end, apparently.

And Chanyeol started to chase more Baekhyun, pressing even a faster pace, thrusting deeper, fingers gripping on his thighs, not letting him escape and forcing him to feel all Chanyeol’s tongue deep, hot, not going back at all, only pushing more and more and more and Baekhyun couldn’t do anything but pressing against it, taking it all as it came, feeling the warmth pooling at his stomach, erection impossibly thicker, and even before he could realize, he was already coming hard, staining his own abdomen and the headboard, fingers gripping harder on it, knuckles becoming white in strain, heat reaching his cheeks, opalescent lights behind his eyes, lips parting in a louder moan, Chanyeol’s name brokenly leaving his mouth.

Chanyeol slowed down softly, fingers gently caressing his thighs moving shortly his head and placing kisses on his inner thighs.

It was so gentle and sweet that Baekhyun couldn’t believe it that it was almost the same person that he just tongue-fucked him?

“You okay?” Chanyeol asked him softly, voice slightly raspy in his throat and Baekhyun nodded trying to slow down his breath.

“Babe… it was perfect” Baekhyun breathed softly and Chanyeol hummed, pressing more kisses down there snuggling on his thigh, before moving swiftly and coming up from them, face to face with Baekhyun.

“Don’t lean on the headboard, it’s…” Baekhyun started saying but even before he could finished the sentence, Chanyeol thrusted not so slowly a finger inside Baekhyun, making him moan loudly, arching his back, taking all of it inside him.

“Baby” Baekhyun whimpered and Chanyeol’s lips were on Baekhyun’s collarbones, nibbling and kissing them.

“You are so beautiful, so pretty and so, so, so wanting. Let me give you more, _hyung_ ” Chanyeol muttered, inserting not one but two other fingers in, making Baekhyun arch his back again, wanting that contact a lot, feeling the stretch and enjoying every single instant of it.

Chanyeol’s fingers were thicker than Baekhyun’s so he spread him pleasantly, making Baekhyun wanting again, as if he didn’t just come wonderfully thanks to his tongue.

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun breathed, fingers moving on Chanyeol’s hair, carding through them and pulling him near, lips brushing against each other and feeling his own scent and taste on Chanyeol’s lips.

“Tell me what you want, _hyung_. Tell me how you want to ride me until you came so hard and your thighs spasm, vibrating in pleasure as you come again, feeling me stretch you wider and wider, filling you up with my cum” Chanyeol breathed, voice so deeper against Baekhyun’s lips and heavens if Chanyeol’s was good in dirty talking.

Baekhyun felt the pleasure rolling down his spine, making him start to press down against Chanyeol’s insertion.

“I want your dick, babe. I want it, inside myself. I want to ride you without thinking about anything else, simply enjoying your shaft stretching me wider and open, only for you to take and to fill me in, enough that I can’t take all of it inside myself” Baekhyun moaned again, breath hot against Chanyeol’s lips and after few thrusts more Chanyeol groaned lowly fingers gripping harder on Baekhyun’s thigh.

“Let me have you, _hyung_. I want to feel you” Chanyeol groaned lowly and Baekhyun nodded before kissing him and it was so passionate and wet and tasted so much like Baekhyun’s own cum, so filthy yet sexy and Baekhyun moaned in the kiss, carding through Chanyeol’s hair, pulling him nearer and nearer.

“Let me ride you, Yeol. Want to feel you inside” Baekhyun breathed between their lips and Chanyeol hinted a short nod, removing slowly his fingers from Baekhyun and even before he could process or ask Baekhyun what was better, Baekhyun was already moving on him, slender fingers taking Chanyeol’s erection and gently stroking it, slowly, teasingly.

Chanyeol bit his own lips, fingers gripping on Baekhyun’s thigh, stare not leaving Baekhyun’s, wanting, full blown in pleasure and Baekhyun simply moved over his erection, fixing his own position before pushing down on it, taking it all in one single go, feeling it stretching him impossibly wider, almost hurting since it was way thicker than Baekhyun could imagine.

But it felt so damn good.

And exactly for that reason, he immediately started moving without giving it too much thought and without giving Chanyeol time to adapt either.

Chanyeol’s hands gripped harder on Baekhyun’s buttock, instinctively thrusting in, feeling Baekhyun’s movements making them both moan louder.

Baekhyun tugged harder on his hair, pulling Chanyeol nearer to him again brushing their lips together, breathing coming short between them and making everything hotter than it already was.

“You feel so damn good, _hyung_ ” Chanyeol moaned, thrusting deeper inside Baekhyun, and Baekhyun groaned lowly, starting a faster pace on Chanyeol’s laps, feeling him throbbing and getting thicker inside himself, stretching him even more and Baekhyun _wanted_ more, feeling so good, reality exceeding whatever expectations he could have before trying it.

“And you are filling me so well, babe. Fuck me harder, will you?” Baekhyun asked him making Chanyeol groan lowly, moving his lips on Baekhyun’s neck and biting him deeper, one of his hand moving along Baekhyun’s side reaching his nipple and pulling, twisting it between his fingers.

Baekhyun moaned even louder than before, pressing down against Chanyeol’s insertions and thrusts, feeling him hit against his soft spot, making him threw his head back, moans leaving his lips so lowly.

“Baekhyun” Chanyeol moaned starting to thrust against that spot again and again, making Baekhyun’s head swim again, pleasure pooling up again and not only in his abdomen but in all his body.

“Don’t stop” Baekhyun groaned lowly, pulling his hair and Chanyeol didn’t even let him repeat himself fucking him harder, deeper, faster, chasing both their climax and feeling Baekhyun shiver as he came again, erection untouched, this time on Chanyeol’s torso with a low moan, lips biting on Chanyeol’s neck, sucking an hickey over there, laps shivering deeply as he came, straddling Chanyeol’s laps between his own.

Baekhyun felt like again like floating, swimming in pleasure, so damn high that probably neither drug could make one feels so high.

And in few thrusts more, Chanyeol came too, gripping harder on Baekhyun’s buttocks, warm and sticky cum filling Baekhyun up making him whimper lowly again, loving the sensation oh so much.

They took few breaths more to try and understand how they were, and then Baekhyun started to place soft kisses on Chanyeol’s neck.

“You okay, babe?” Baekhyun asked him softly, snuggling his nose on his neck and Chanyeol started caressing his back, gently, caringly.

“Yeah, Baek. More than okay. It was so damn good” Chanyeol replied briefly forehead gently placing on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

And after a moment of silence, Baekhyun chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“You really are a bad boy, after all” he concluded hearing Chanyeol chuckle against his neck too and heavens if he was the luckiest person in the world.

What more could he want if not a soft, gorgeous giant at his side that both wanted to be held and to hold him, caring only about building their future together and loving each other unconditionally?

Nothing.

And Baekhyun knew that whatever would happen, they both would try their best to make it work, in that moment and forever.


End file.
